Kyo's Birthday Surprise
by monieluv
Summary: Well this was just something that I cooked up... BTW this is my first fanfic ever... I hope you likey... if you liked this... check out my other fanfics...
1. Anger management

Kyo's Birthday Surprise

Chapter 1: Anger management

Kyo was dreaming… he had had this same dream many times after that day… when Tohru accepted him for what he was… that day when she found out the secret the was hiding from her…

(Dream)

"_Kyo… I… I…" _

_Kyo had kissed her gently on her soft pouty lips. _

"_I… I love you"._

_Kyo looked very pleased to hear that. He kissed her again but his time, he added a little tongue action to show that her that her words had touched him. _

_As his tongue explored her mouth, Tohru began to unbutton another one of his favorite blue shirt that Kagura hadn't managed to so-called wash. Tohru wanted Kyo right then and right now. She had started to kiss him back._

_Kyo began to take off Tohru's skirt to reveal I very yellow skimpy thong. Then he took off her shirt (she had the matching bra on). He began to lick and suck on her neck leaving red blotches behind that wouldn't be going away any time soon…_

_Tohru… say it again. _

"_Say what again?" She replied a little dumb founded_

"_You really are an air head." He giggled… "But I want you to say you love me again"_

"_I love you Kyo… I love you, I love you, I love you…"_

_Kyo began to touch her in places that she would only touch herself. (Showering that is) He caressed her leg and thighs with his soft warm hand. He started to get to work on her thong…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYO!" Momiji and Tohru shouted at the top of their lungs.

"AAAAAAIIIEEEEEEE!" THUMP "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? Did you really not see me SLEEPING HERE!" Kyo yelled trying to cover himself up quickly… he had just realized that his dream aroused him… ALOT.

Kyo's blood was boiling with rage. Not only had he been rudely awakened by loud screams of utter nonsense, his head was throbbing with jolts of pain due to the fact that fell out of the bed, causing him to bump his head on the bed side table, after being scared half to death.

"GET THE HELL OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Kyo had to take care of some things before he went downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later that morning)

Momiji and Shigure we're eating breakfast as Kyo came down the stairs.

"What the hell is that damn rabbit doing here?" Kyo gruffly asked

"And good morning to you too." Shigure said playfully

"Shut the hell up you perv" Kyo said glaring at Shigure who was admiring Tohru as she walked in.

"HI KYO!" Momiji yelled. "I'm here because it's your BIRTHDAY and you are my favorite cousin so I came all the way here to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Oh yea and to hang out with you"

**(Yes… its true... deep down Kyo knows that he would do anything for his cousin… favorite cousin Momiji. Despite Kyo's mean ways and short temper, Momiji loves his cousin Kyo to death)**

**Kyo: I hate Momiji. What the hell are you doing tell them he is my favorite cousin… **

**Me the author: You know it's true! Admit it!**

**Kyo: Whatever! **

**Me the author: Hehehe I knew it…**

**Kyo: Shut up and finish writing you stupid story!**

**Me the author: if you say so… well any ways…**

Kyo just glared at him and began to say "SHUT THE HELL UP!" but Tohru had interrupted him and gave him his breakfast… cod fish some rice balls (fish flavored) Miso soup, some little sweet cakes and candies with some milk.

Kyo was surprised that she had made all of this for him.

"Happy Birthday, Kyo" she said kissing him on the cheek then left to fix some breakfast for herself.

A slight tint of red ran across Kyo's face

"Ahhh… young love, so sweet and delicate… like a perfect rose being kissed by the rays of sun" Shigure swooned with a very romantic backdrop.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YA DAMN DOG!" Screamed Kyo from across the table.

"Oooo… Kyo likes Tohru! Kyo likes Tohru! I'm going to tell her…" Momiji said making kissing noises and faces.

"YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!" Kyo said leaping across the table to get a hold of Momiji who was already half way to the kitchen door.

"Sooo…. you do like her." Shigure said knowing it would make Kyo's blood boil even more than it was. For some reason Shigure likes getting him started

WAAAAAAAAH! Kyo's hitting me!

Already wrestling Momiji to the floor to stop him from telling Tohru, Kyo had heard Shigure's words

"WHAT THE HELL U DAMN DOG! I DON'T LIKE HER. I… I HATE TOHRU!" Kyo blurted out not knowing Tohru had just entered the room.

Tohru ran out crying.

**(You know I'm starting to think that Kyo could use anger management therapy. Shigure and Momiji nodding their heads in agreement with my statement)**

"You made Tohru CRY!" Momiji shouted beginning to cry himself. "That was so mean Kyo "


	2. Hurtful words

Chapter 2: Hurtful words

BRRINNGGG, BRRINNGG.

"Kyo you better go and find her before she gets lost out there." Shigure said nonchalantly as he went to go answer the phone. It was none other than Mii who was bawling because Shigure had just told her that he hadn't even started his manuscript, let alone finished it.

"I know… I'm on it"

"I'm coming too!" Momiji declared. His face had 'determined to find Tohru' written all over it.

"No Momiji… you can come next time, okay?"

Kyo hated to do this to Momiji but he'd rather go look for her alone than having Momiji whining that he is tired and want to go back in about 10 minutes.

"Promise?"

"I promise Momiji, now go and play with Shigure until I get back." Kyo grumbled these words but Momiji understood every last one. Kyo got a jacket and left the house.

"O Shiguuureeee!" Momiji called devilishly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo had set off to find his love.

_How could I say that? I don't hate Tohru. What the hell is wrong with me? I love her. Damn it. I'm so stupid. _

"Tohru!"

No answer.

_Where is she? I hope she is okay. I wish I could just tell her how I feel. Damn! I want her so bad. I want her to be near me. I want to kiss her and smell the sweetness of her perfume on hey body. I want to hold her body close to mine. I want to lie next to her and play with her hair while she sleeps. Tohru why can't I tell you these things…_

"Toooohruuu?"

sniff followed by a faint sob

Kyo had heard it, the faintest sob of his love crying.

He looked up.

Tohru was in a tree still crying, not as much as when she first started but it was enough. Kyo climbed the tree with great ease and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry sob that I made you angry, Kyo, please sob don't hate sob me."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be… you know saying sorry"

"B… But"

"But nothing Tohru, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean any of it." Kyo explained reaching his hand up to her face and gently wiping a tear off her cheek.

Tohru felt a little better but she couldn't help feeling that he wasn't telling her something. It was practically written on Kyo's face that something was bothering him.

"Kyo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Here take this jacket. It's a bit chilly"

He was right because he could see Tohru's nipples hardening under her shirt. This turned him on a little bit.

Tohru kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you Kyo"

Kyo was shocked his face beet red. Tohru had kissed him twice today. What did this mean, maybe nothing maybe something? I have to know.

And with that Kyo kissed Tohru. Softly and gently on her lips. To his surprise her lips were as soft and pouty has they were in his dream. He had lusted for her for so long and now he was here kissing her.

"Umm… Kyo… Where is this coming from? I thought you hated me."

"I told you, I don't hate you."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I didn't mean anything by it; it was just that Momiji and Shigure were on my case about liking you…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile back at the house)

"Shigure! I FOUND YOU!" Momiji said as he playfully pounced on Shigure wrestling with him to the floor.

Yuki had awakened from his peaceful slumber and was now heading downstairs. Still groggy he saw a playful Shigure lying on Momiji in a very odd position.

_What the hell, that perv._

Shigure had realized Yuki was standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

"Uhh… Yuki it's not what it looks like." Shigure said giggling nervously

"What do you mean 'it's not what it looks like'? You have no idea what it looks like." Waving it off, Yuki went into the kitchen only to find that Miss Honda was not there.

"Shigure, where is Miss Honda?"

"Well… She ran off. Kyo went to go find her"

"SHE WHAT! Why?"

"Well… Kyo made her cry so…"

"I'll kill that Stupid cat." No sooner than he said that, Yuki was out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the tree)

"What did you say, Kyo"

"Umm… nothing" Kyo had just realized that what he had just said was the very thing he was trying to keep Momiji and Shigure from telling Tohru.

"Kyo… you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Fine… I said I liked you. But that's not true."

"So you hate me again?" Tohru said very confused

"No it's not that…"

Kyo grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. He held her ever so gently but very firm. Kyo kissed her again but this time he used his tongue to play with hers.

Tohru was extremely startled and surprised Kyo was kissing her this way. Without thinking, she pushed Kyo away causing him to fall out of the tree.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"I'm so sorry, Kyo, I…"

"YOU WHAT? WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Kyo please… don't yell"

Tohru climbed out of the tree. She noticed that Kyo was bleeding and wanted to tend to his wounds.

"WHY THE HELL NOT, YOU PUSHED ME OUT OF A DAMN TREE!

"I'm really sorry Kyo." Tohru was trying to clean him up.

"DON'T TOUCH IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Kyo…"

BOW!

Kyo was sent flying.

Yuki had seen Kyo fall out of the tree. He had run over as fast as he could. He was already angry at Kyo for making Tohru cry but as he got closer he could here him yelling at her too. Yuki was enraged and couldn't control himself. Out of reflexes Yuki had uppercut Kyo so hard he sent him flying.

_That stupid cat. What the hell was he thinking yelling at Tohru like that? That damn cat is so stupid… if only he knew… Damn that baka neko!_

"Miss Honda, are you okay" Yuki asked wiping a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"Yuki, I'm fine, but I think Kyo is more hurt than I am."

"Forget about that stupid Cat. I'm taking you home"

Tohru didn't want to leave Kyo there in so much pain but she new that Yuki wouldn't let her stay. It was chilly and Yuki would hate for her to get sick.

"Okay, Yuki" Tohru forced a smiled as she and Yuki headed home.

Kyo was hurt. Both his pride and his heart were wounded.

_Why did she do that. I guess I would've done the same thing if I were her. But I shouldn't have yelled at her. Damn it I got to control myself around her. I have to be patient with her. But Yuki…_

"DAMN RAT!"


	3. Party Preparations

Chapter 3: Party Preparations

"Miss Honda, if you don't mind me prying, what did that stupid cat say to you that made you cry and run off like that?"

"Umm… I really…"

"Miss Honda, please tell me. You don't have to be scared to tell me something, okay? I'm here for you, you know, whenever you need to talk."

"Thank you Yuki."

"So will you tell me what Kyo said to you?" Yuki said gently brushing the back of fingers on her cheek

"Well… he didn't say it to me it was to Shigure and Momiji…"

"Well… what was it?"

Tohru had thought about those words for a long time. She really couldn't figure out why Kyo would say he hated her. She had never done anything but love the cat from the zodiac. Maybe that's why he hated her, because no one is supposed to love the cat.

"He said… he said that he hated me."

"HE WHAT! Oh Tohru I am really sorry that he said that… Although I think he might have said it out of anger, he was talking to Shigure and Momiji right?"

"Yes… he was."

"I know for a fact that he would never say he hated you."

Although Yuki hates Kyo with a passion, Kyo and Yuki sometimes talk to each other (it's very rarely though) when nobody is home but them. On one of these special occasions, (Tohru and Shigure had went to the store to pick up some things so she can make all of them one of her moms recipes) Kyo had been upset because of something that happen between him and Tohru at school. He came in the house yelling at the whole world, not realizing Yuki was home already.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

"DAMN THOSE BASTARDS. WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE, GOING UP TO TOHRU LIKE THAT. I WON'T STAND FOR IT NOT WHILE IM AROUND… I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOULD BE ASKING HER OUT… ME!"

"Kyo shut up! Nobody wants to hear you yell and scream about you liking Tohru…." Yuki said absentmindedly… then it hit him like a bad storm on a clear spring day.

"You like… like Miss Honda?" Yuki stammered in pure shock

"WHAT THE HELL! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE… I DON'T LIKE HER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT"

"You stupid cat, in the mist of your tantrum, you clear stated and I quote 'I'm the only one who should be asking her out' Are you that stupid you cant remember what you just said?"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU DAMN RAT AND I DON'T LIKE TOHRU!"

"I think you do… maybe even love her perhaps"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyo yelled as he stormed of to his room.

"I knew it… he loves Tohru" Yuki said very calmly

**(Okay it's not what you expected, right? But hey a cat and mouse can't be that nice to each other.) **

(End of flashback)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki and Tohru made it to the house. Tohru felt much better now and had decided to make Yuki a snack because she ran off that morning forgetting that she hadn't made Yuki any breakfast. After she made his snack to hold him over until lunch was done, she went to start the laundry.

Kyo walks in.

"Yuki is she alright? Kyo said irritably because he was still soar from everything that happened to him earlier that morning.

Momiji and Shigure had left to go get some things from the store

"She is fine you stupid cat… but how could you say that you hate her… you and I both know that isn't true…"

"It was that bastard of a dog and Momiji fault" Kyo growled.

"Well I think you need to apologize to Miss Honda"

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK U DAMN RAT" Kyo stormed out of the house.

Yuki just sat there looking very agitated. _Why can't that idiot just do it? It's not like its going to kill him._

Tohru had heard violent yelling coming from the front of the house so she went to investigate.

"Yuki, what's going on out here…?" Tohru sense the irritation that was thriving through Yuki's body.

"Oh... Miss Honda… it was nothing really, just Kyo… being Kyo." Yuki said with a smile that would melt any fan club girl's heart.

"He's home...?" Tohru was excited to hear that because she really wanted to talk to him. She needed to know why he doesn't like her and why he doesn't hate her and also why he kissed her they way he did.

"Well he was… but then he left again."

Tohru had had an idea about where he could've gone. "Umm… well okay. Yuki lunch will be ready in a few."

"Okay." Yuki gave her another bright smile. Tohru smiled back and headed to the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the store)

"Oooo! Shigure lets get the pink streamers and yellow balloons"

"Honestly Momiji do you want Kyo to kill us when he finds out that we picked the decorations"

"But Shigureee, Pa-lease?"

"Okay Momiji just a few but we have to get some that are Kyo's favorite color. Oh... please don't let me forget that we have to pick up Tohru's present for Kyo."

"OKAY! Oh Shigure can we pick up Haru on our way back to the house?"

Shigure and Momiji had bought a lot of things, some necessary and some just because Momiji thought his cousin would like it.

**(Shigure had a hard time telling Momiji no.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Back at the house)

"Yuki lunch is ready… Is it okay if your serve yourself today? I'm sorry but I have a lot of things to still do today."

"Oh Miss Honda, I think I will be able to manage… so go on and do whatever it is you may need to do."

_I can't believe she is still going though with this whole surprise party after what he did to her this morning. _

"Is there anything I can help you with Miss Honda after I'm through eating" Yuki asked pleasantly although he was thinking very ugly thoughts about Kyo.

"Well… Can you please help Shigure and Momiji when they get back with the party decorations?"

**(Tohru knew where they had gone because Shigure left a note saying they had went to get the decorations and pick up her gift… so she would have to do so much)**

"I would be glad to Miss Honda"

"Thank you Yuki" Tohru had grabbed a jacked and headed out the door.

_WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GOING! _Kyo thought to himself. He had been on the roof ever since his so-call talk with Yuki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked Tohru was thinking about Kyo and what had happened earlier today.

_I know Kyo's is mad at me but I hope he'll feel better. I hate him being angry at me. But the way he kissed me… I had to do something because I was beginning to want to kiss him back… I mean… _

Tohru's mind was in a pensive of thoughts. She had made it t the bakery and ordered many things... She wanted Kyo to be happy today


	4. Naughty Dreams

Chapter 4: Naughty dreams

Shigure, Momiji and Haru had returned to the house.

"We're back!" Momiji said almost singing.

"Momiji not so loud, I don't want Kyo to come in on us and find out what we are doing." Shigure said putting his index finger up to his lips to further imply 'be quiet'

"Good, you guys are back. Now I can help you guy like Miss Honda asked"

Haru had fluttered his way over to Yuki and tugged his shirt. White Haru always did this for some odd reason, Yuki never knew why.

"Hi Haru" Yuki said grabbing one of the bags Momiji was struggling to carry. Haru grabbed the other

Yuki and Haru looked in the bags and saw many things that Tohru hadn't asked them to get.

"Umm… you guys what are we going to do with this?" Haru had pulled out a thong and was examining it very suspiciously. Then he found a bra that matched the design on the thong

"Umm… that's not for Kyo or the party… That was my gift for Tohru" Shigure smiled as he snatched the underwear from Haru

"IT'S NOT TOHRU'S BIRTHDAY, YOU PERV!" Yuki yelled as he punched Shigure so hard it sent him flying into the next room

"Lets get started okay" Momiji said happily as he got the grabbed the bag of orange, pink, white and yellow balloons so he can blow them up.

"OKAY!" Shigure, Haru, and Yuki said together

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was still rather angry at himself. He had been sulking on the roof of the house for a long time now and he was a little worried about Tohru because she hadn't returned yet.

_Oh what the hell! I'm not going after her… she probably doesn't want to have nothing to do with me anyway._

sigh

Kyo didn't budge he just laid up there on the roof and watched the clouds as they went by

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru had managed to carry all the bags she had all the way home by herself. She walked into the house to find the decorations had been put up and everything was ready.

"Miss Honda let me help you with those." Yuki reached for two out of the seven bags she was carrying. Haru and Shigure grabbed the other four leaving her with one.

"Hey Momiji, I have something for you" Tohru said excitedly. Momiji ran towards her.

"Really Tohru, what is it!" Momiji shouted with glee. Tohru handed him a small box and a bag.

"Open the box first Momiji, I really think you will like what's inside"

Momiji opened the box.

"OH THANK YOU TOHRU!" Momiji shouted with glee. "I LOVE THEM!" Momiji ran to give her a big fat kiss on the cheek.

Tohru bought Momiji a pair of round, ruby red earrings studs. Momiji was so excited he put them on total forgetting the bag that she gave him.

"I saw them in a store window and I said to myself 'Momiji would absolutely love these' so I bought them"

"Tohru my delicate flower, I have gotten you a present too. Here" Shigure had given her the underwear set only to be hit again by Yuki

"You PERV!"

"Aww thank you Shigure, it was very thoughtful of you" Tohru smiled taking her gift and heading to her room.

"I'm going to get dress and ready for you know what, Momiji would you like to get ready with me?"

"Sure Tohru." Momiji said gleefully running after her

"You know Momiji is one lucky rabbit" Haru said a little jealous

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo had fallen asleep, and by the looks of things he was having another good dream.

(Dream)

"_Kyo I love you…"_

_Kyo had kissed her passionately. Lying her down on her back making sure there was space between their chests, Kyo began to suck and nibble at her neck while unbuttoning her shirt._

"_Kyo… I don't want you to hold back… okay?"_

_Tohru was new at this but she knew that if she was going to do this she wanted to enjoy it._

_Kyo looked at her for a moment and knew that she was serious. He kissed her soft lips to let her know he understood. _

_Kyo had managed to pull off her shirt. He started to get a little impatient so he stood up and began to take his own clothes off first. Tohru sat up to help undo his pants. Looking a Kyo now, Tohru felt her virginal needs take over her body. _

_Tohru got the rest of her clothes off, underwear included. Tohru stood up and began kissing Kyo, who was now in his boxers, her tongue playing a game of twister with his. _

_Tohru was not playing anymore. She wanted Kyo and she wanted him now. The way she was kissing him and touching him had made Kyo's fun parts **(sorry I couldn't thing of a better good word)** awaken._

_Tohru had felt his fun parts against her thigh and know she had turned Kyo on. He laid her down on the bed again, still with space between them, and began to nibble and lick her nipples. He couldn't resist Tohru's body was beautiful and he wanted to put his tongue on every inch of her._

_Kyo's mouth was doing one thing and his hand began to do another. As he trailed fiery kisses on her body, Kyo's hand was caressing her thighs. _

_Kyo's hand had gone up her inner thigh and stopped once he reached her warm, moist core. He played with her outer core for a while then slid a finger inside her. Her body molded around his finger. He pulled it out only to return it a little harder each time._

_He added another finger._

_Tohru moaned. Her hips slightly moving with the motion from what his hand was doing. _

_Kyo took is slick fingers out of her. The slickness was proof that she was ready for him. _

_Kyo licked his fingers tasting her good gushy gushy. _

"_Tohru… this is your first time right?" Licking his lips to savor her good gushy gushy._

"_Yes... but don't hold back because of that" She said watching him enjoy the taste on his fingers._

"_Okay… but its going to hurt at first but soon it will feel better" _

"_Kyo I want it to hurt… I want you to hurt me good"_

_Kyo looked at her; he was surprised she liked it rough when this was her fist time. Kyo thought to himself… She's a freaky one; I wonder how we will do it next time. _

_A very dirty smirk came across Kyo's face. It was a kind of smirk that Black Haru might wear across his face._

_He took his boxers off. _

_Because Tohru hadn't done it before, he slid his funpart in quickly and gently so the pain wouldn't be so great. _

_Tohru like the pain so she told him to continue even though she was still hurting. _

_Kyo slide out._

"_Kyo… give it to me… I want it to hurt."_

_And with that Kyo forcefully jammed his self back in her causing her to squeal in pure bliss. Kyo didn't let up. He pushed into her as hard as he could. Back and forth._

_Tohru had had her hand on his back. Her nails were now digging in this back. She dug so hard in his back trickles of blood rolled down. Kyo had wrapped Tohru's legs around him so he could function better. Kyo was still letting her have it. _

_Tohru's moans and Kyo's grunts filled the room. Kyo pick up his speed, jamming himself into her, as he felt his climax growing nearer._

_Tohru's was climaxing just as fast as Kyo. She began to tense up and Kyo speed was faster than ever. Tohru was holding her breath now_

"_KYOOO!" She screamed as her climax released. Kyo not far behind as his seeds spilled into her._

_They both fell limp, Kyo fell down beside her. _

_Tohru snuggle up against Kyo as much as she could. _

"_Tohru so how did you…"_

"_Kyo you were great"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tohru and Momiji were looking spiffier than ever. They headed down stairs only to see that everyone else was looking good to.

"Is every thing ready?" Momiji asked very excited

"Yes… Miss Honda I think we can get the… Kyo now" Yuki really wanted to say stupid cat but he held it in for Tohru because he new she would get offended because it was his birthday today.

"Okay I'll get him" Shigure said grinning like there was no tomorrow. "I have got the perfect way to get him off the roof and down here quickly"

And with that Shigure swiftly left the house and headed to the roof.


	5. SURPRISE!

Chapter 5: SURPRISE!

Shigure made his way up to the roof finally. **(Shigure and the ladder are enemies for life just to let you know)**

Shigure had seen Kyo sound asleep.

"Isn't he cute when he is sleeping. His face looks so peaceful." Shigure said walking over and kneeling beside him.

Shigure had seen that whatever Kyo was dreaming, was making him real happy downstairs

Shigure decided to play with him a little. **(Please no minds in the gutter. It wasn't meant to be... you know... dirty)**

"Oh Kyo, I had a great time but Shigure is the one I love. My heart beckons to be with him. I'm sorry but I must go and be with my true love." Shigure whispered in a girly voice into Kyo ear.

And sure enough in his dream, Tohru said those exact words.

Kyo face wasn't as pleasant as it had looked before. Anyone in their right mind could see that Kyo was mad as hell, although he was sleeping.

Kyo had muttered some words out loud under his breath

Shigure was still saying things in his ear. He could tell Kyo's blood was boiling with anger but he wouldn't stop.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! YOU WANTED TO BE WITH THAT BASTARD AFTER WHAT HE HAD JUST SHARED TOGETHER!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes… I love him and what we had was nothing." Shigure whispered. Kyo started to notice something wrong. Tohru's voice was changing, and it sounded a lot like Shigure when he's being an ass.

Kyo opened his eyes. Shigure hadn't noticed because he was to busy still whispering in Kyo's ear.

"WHAT THE bleep ARE YOU DOING YOU bleeping BASTARD!" Kyo yelled as he jabbed Shigure in the jaw causing him to fly off the roof.

**(I'm very sorry I keep doing this to Shigure, but with some of the stuff he gets away with in the real series, I just had to do it)**

Shigure recovered and made his way up to the roof again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU DAMN DOG!" Kyo growled. Apparently Kyo was still angry.

"Oh… Kyo, I just thought you should know, our beautiful flower, Tohru," Shigure started as he moved closer to Kyo with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What is it?" Kyo said trying to be calm although he was still pissed off at Shigure.

"Well…" He began again

"SPIT IT OUT YOU DAMN DOG!" Kyo hissed grabbing Shigure by his robes

"YukikissedTohruandhetookherintohisromand…" Shigure slurred in one quick breathe hoping not to get hit again.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT bleeping RAT!" Kyo said jumping off the roof of the house with rage thriving through veins

"Kyo wait for me. I want to see what you do to him" Shigure laughed under his breath because he knew his plan would work, but he didn't think it would work as well as it did.

"IF YOU ARE COMING, THEN HURRY THE HELL UP!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure got down as fast as he could.

Kyo had waited for him. Not because he was being nice but because he wanted a witness to the time when he finally kicked Yuki's ass.

Kyo headed for the door. Shigure ran passed him and blocked Kyo from entering the house.

"WHAT THE HELL MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

Everyone in the house heard him and got in their places to hide.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, you see, I can't let you go without…"

"MOVE THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Kyo shouted losing his patience with Shigure.

"I'm sorry I just can…"

SMASH!

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT RAT!" Kyo flicked on the light switch

SURPRISE!

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Sur-prise" Shigure painfully muttered. Shigure was on the floor in pain because Kyo had kicked the door in while Shigure was still in front of it.

Kyo's eyes took in the decorations and all of his friends. Kyo's suddenly wasn't as angry as he was a few minutes ago.

"Umm… What did you want Kyo?" Yuki asked curiously with a little agitation in his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING TOHRU!" Kyo yelled. Everyone else looked at him like he was a lunatic that lost his mind.

"Umm… I didn't kiss Miss Honda. Who would tell you a something like that?"

Kyo pointed his finger at the very hurt Shigure who was lying on the floor.

"Shigure tell me this was your bright idea." Yuki said looking at him with a 'you deserved it' expression on his face.

"Well… It got him down here right?" Shigure said standing up brushing himself off. **(He recovered quickly)**

"Kyo, I have a gift for you" Tohru said. A tinge of pink rolling across her face. "Here...open it now"

Kyo was caught of guard by this a little but he managed to pull him self together to take the gift.

"Umm… Tohru, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you and I'm sorry.

"Oh… Kyo it doesn't matter anymore. Just open your gift." Tohru smiled with that big grin Kyo liked

"It does matter but I guess this isn't the time to talk about that right?" Kyo gave her a small smile and opened the gift she gave him.

Kyo was amazed to see what she had gotten him

"Thank you Tohru!" He said happily. Not realizing what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her.

"Umm… your welcome I new you would like it". Tohru said bashfully.


	6. Black White, White Black

Chapter 6: Black White, White Black

Tohru had given Kyo a pair of numb chucks and a miniature samurai sword. Kyo loved those kinds of things. **(Not what you expected huh?)**

The intricate design on the casing of the sword was beautifully hand crafted. The main color of the case was blue. It also had lines and decorations that were many colors.

In the bottom of the bag there was a note. Kyo decide he would read it later

"Miss Honda, you don't really want him to kill me do you?" Yuki asked keeping close watch on very dangerous weapons **(Dangerous in Kyo's hands anyways since he was the one with anger issues)** that Kyo held.

Kyo gave Yuki a very mischievous smirk but returned his attention to his gift.

"Tohru, how about you model your gift, for us" Shigure said smiling.

No sooner than Shigure cracked that smile, Yuki had sent him through the roof.

"YAY! Tohru the model!" Momiji squealed in pure excitement. Momiji face was sticky with chocolate and powdered sugar.

_Only Momiji would agree with that bastard and see nothing wrong. _Yuki thought

"Yeah Tohru, how about it?" Haru smirked then licked his lips. Apparently he had gone black.

"Umm…" Tohru said shakily. She was embarrassed and a little scared cause Haru was inching his way closer to her. Every since the first time Tohru met Black Haru, it hasn't been a good experience. She slowly started to back away from him.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Kyo asked trying not to let is temper get the better of him.

"Well… Shigure bought Miss Honda some… some" Yuki couldn't bare to say it.

"A thong and a matching bra. So are you going to model it for us, sexy?" Haru gave that dirty smirk as he cornered Tohru against the wall. He was caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"HE WHAT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD."

Haru looked a Kyo with disgust.

"Fine, I'd rather be with Yuki anyways" Haru planted a soft kiss on Tohru's lips (to piss off Kyo further) and left her where she stood heading towards Yuki.

"_THAT DAMN COW!"_ Kyo took the mini swords beautifully designed case of to reveal the very crisp looking sword that was inside. Kyo went up to Haru and put it up to his neck.

"If I see you kiss her again… I will kill you!" Kyo was so angry that he couldn't even yell at Haru like he normally would.

"Do it." Haru said smirking provoking Kyo. "Or are you just a scaredy cat with a big mouth?"

Extremely pissed off now, Kyo put the blade so close that it barely grazed the skin on Haru throat.

"Kyo… Please don't hurt Haru." Tohru was very upset now and she wanted them to stop fighting with each other.

Kyo looked back at her then looked back at Haru. Haru was still testing Kyo by the way he was looking at him

Humph.

Kyo lowered the blade; put it back in its case and turn around to walk away.

"So you're going to let _her_ tell you what to do?

**(Momiji and Yuki had backed up some. Momiji was still gorging himself with candy and cakes)**

! Bow!

Kyo had swung around so fast Haru didn't see it coming. Haru was sent through two walls and outside.

"That son of a (bleep)"

Shigure had found his way back into the house "What happened?"

"Black Haru" Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru answered together in a low voice

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru was still out cold outside. Everybody else was enjoying themselves.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Yuki answered the door.

"Oh Yuki, have you missed me? I know, I know. I would miss me too." Ayame grabbed Yuki into a tight hug and swung him around. "But I have missed you more!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! I wanted to hold you forever and ever to show you how much I care." Ayame said stubbornly as he began planting big kisses all over Yuki's forehead and cheeks.

"Let… go… of… me" Yuki could hardly breathe

"Ayame let him go and please move out of the way." Hatori was standing behind Ayame waiting very patiently to enter the house.

Ayame obeyed dropping Yuki on to the floor. Ayame entered the house.

Yuki was sprawled on the floor gasping for air. **(His asthma didn't act up thank goodness)**

"Happy Birthday, Kyo" Ayame said as he stepped over Yuki

Hatori checked Yuki out first to make sure he was okay then he entered the house as well.

"Happy Birthday, Kyo"

Ayame had spotted her. The girl who planned this whole party by her self.

"Oh my dear sweet Tohru I'm dreadfully sorry that we are late"

"Oh no! it's fine, I'm just glad you came."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world…" Ayame eyes glistened with a beautiful backdrop behind him. Ayame was flapping his jaws like there was no tomorrow.

"What happened over there?" Hatori pointed over to the hole in the wall.

"Black Haru" Momiji and Shigure said together again

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru had come to. He got up holding his head. It was throbbing with pain. Haru couldn't understand why.

Haru went into the house by way of the giant hole that was in the side of the house.

"What happened? What is this hole doing here?"

Everyone looked at him with confused expressions.

"Don't you remember?" Kyo hissed

"Remember what?" White Haru was back. What ever his black side does, most of the time White Haru doesn't remember.

_Humph… damn cow_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ayame was still blabbing away.

"Oh Tohru, you have to come visit me and shop again. We have some lovely new additions. Oh yes… bring Yuki too!"

Tohru nodded in agreement.

"Why me"

"Because, Yuki, Tohru can't honestly go all the way there and back by herself."

"Fine. If it would make you happy"

"EVERYBODY DID YOU HEAR THAT! YUKI IS COMING TO VISIT ME AGAIN!" Ayame was so happy. He really wanted Yuki to visit him again.

"You know I really don't get you sometimes." Yuki sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji and Shigure had started a game of dare. Since it was the two of them the only dared each other to do simple things. Haru had joined them hoping one of his dares would be to kiss Yuki.

"Tohru! Tohru! Would you like to play with us?" Momiji called, his new earrings sparkling in the light.

"Sure!"

Ayame hadn't noticed she had gone over to Momiji because he was saying 'Yuki's coming to visit, Yuki's coming to visit…' in a singsong voice

The game of dare was beginning to get more fun.

"I dare you, Haru, to… umm… kiss Yuki on the cheek" Shigure whispered so that Yuki, who was currently trying to get away from his brother, couldn't hear.

Haru had gotten his wish. He gave that crazy smirk and headed of to find his prey.

"Now whatchya go and do that for" Momiji said, realizing Haru went black that quick.

_Oh no_. Tohru wasn't to excited about this

"Hey it wasn't my fault; you could see it written on his face."


	7. Hatori to the Rescue?

Chapter 7: Hatori to the Rescue?

Hatori had sat down to watch them play dare. He wasn't really interested in it; he just wanted to get away from Ayame singing that dreadful song.

"Shigure did you have to dare him to do that?" Tohru was very worried about the outcome of this dare

"Of course not, but the way he was watching Yuki, I couldn't help myself"

Kyo had been listening in on the game hoping Tohru would get dared to kiss him.

"DAMN IT! HE JUST GOT BACK TO BEING WHITE HARU AND YOUR GONNA TURN THE DAMN THING BACK BLACK!"

Haru was in the zone. He was on the hunt.

Yuki didn't see him coming, he was to busy with Ayame's nonsense to realize Haru was coming and fast.

"Somebody do something…" Tohru shrieked

Thud!

Haru was down for the count.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori sat back down

He didn't want to stop Haru from having a little fun, but he knew that if they didn't do something, that would be the end of the party.

When it comes to Yuki, Haru will shut anything and anyplace down to get at him.

"Why did you have to spoil my fun" Shigure pouted with welling eyes

"Shigure you know good and well what happens between these two when Black Haru is after Yuki"

"Yeah… well… but…"

"But nothing. You could've ruined Miss Tohru's wonderful party"

"Umm… don't you think that was a bit extreme, shooting that stuff in his neck like that? What was that stuff anyway?" Tohru asked cautiously not wanting Hatori to shoot her in the neck too.

"It was a knock out agent… I thought I would have to use it on Kyo but evidently Haru was the one who was about to ruin the party."

"Whatever! It serves that damn cow right." Kyo shrugged with his arms crossed. He looked a little amused. Maybe it was the way Haru fell to the floor… who knows.

"KYO! I dare you to umm…"

"What the hell Momiji I wasn't even playing "

"I dare you to… to eat the all the leftover leeks that in the fridge."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU STUPID LITTLE RABBIT…" Kyo went off on Momiji. He grabbed him by the collar and yanked him over towards him then started to dig his knuckles in his head.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH KYO'S HITTING ME!"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RABBIT"

"Kyo just eat the leeks and stop hurting Momiji." Shigure said and handed Kyo the bowl.

Kyo looked at Shigure with so much hate, ready to say something very nasty back but he knew Tohru didn't want any more fighting or arguing so he ate the leeks.

"Yay! You did it Kyo" Momiji clapped his hands with glee. "Now its your turn to dare somebody"

In Kyo's twisted mind, the only person he wanted to dare was Tohru. But instead he had a better idea.

"Fine! I dare you, Yuki…"

Yuki looked over at Kyo with 'thank goodness' written all over his face.

"I dare you to…."

**(Sorry, this chapter is very, very short… I have a sudden case of writer block but hopefully I will have myself together soon.**

**Thank you for reading and please don't leave me now you have been wonderful readers)**


	8. Kyo Dares Yuki

I would have to give credit to one of my reviewer who helped me through my writers block with a splendid idea. Gives that person a Hi-Five You know who you are… don't be shy… LMAO! But yeah, thanks a bunch. I did twist it a bit, I think

Chapter 8: Kyo Dares Yuki

"I dare you… to tell Ayame that you forgive him and promise you'll visit him every Saturday, so he can… SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT DAMN SONG!" Ayame stopped singing his little song and looked at Kyo then at Yuki.

"Well… Yuki…?" Ayame looked as if he was going to shout for joy, the expression on his face was priceless.

Yuki just stared a Kyo, who had a Smug look slapped on his face. Kyo knew that it would eat Yuki up from the inside out to do this, and he was somewhat pleased with that, but overall it had to be done. Kyo knew that Yuki didn't hate his brother as much as portrayed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flash Back)

"Ayame… I can't come to your store today. I, uh… Miss Honda needs help with her homework because she has a make up exam tomorrow…"

Kyo was lying on the floor looking outside through an open door. He was watching a small bird that was hopping along tweeting at soothing song.

"Ayame… I told you… Miss Honda needs my help for a makeup exam."

Yuki paced back and forth past the room Kyo was in, a little frustrated now. Kyo heard Yuki, and withdrew his attention from the cheerful chirps of the little bird and turned it towards the pacing Yuki.

"Ayame… would you please listen… Ayame!" Yuki let out an extremely frustrated "Grrr!" and hung up the phone.

Kyo had heard the phone slam down and Yuki talking to himself in frustration.

"How can I even try to understand him when that idiot doesn't even listen to me…? I don't hate Ayame… I want to forgive him, really I do, but he makes it so hard sometimes to even say two words to him. And going to see him… if he keeps hugging me the way he does, I'll have an asthma attack… again. I know he means well and I know he's trying to make things right but he just doesn't seem to understand that telling me (ordering I should say) to do something won't help any…"

"So why don't you just tell him that, ya damn rat"

Yuki jumped slightly and looked behind him. Kyo standing in the doorway, his shoulder rested against one side of the doorway.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you need a serious talk with Ayame"

"That just it… he can't be serious long enough for us to even talk."

"Then make him."

"You know I can't make him do anything, he doesn't listen to anyone except Hatori."

"Yeah, well… you're screwed then" Kyo turned to leave

"Kyo…?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Thanks" Yuki gave a small smile

"Yeah, Whatever…" Kyo smirked slightly as he left.

(End of flask back)

**This was another one of those times Yuki and Kyo were home together by themselves. Tohru was out with Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji, and Shigure was somewhere torturing Mii. (he he he… they were a little nicer to each other this time) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuki looked at Kyo with a 'how could you' face and Kyo challenged back with a 'Yeah, I did it' face.

"Hey Yuki, the rules are you _must_ do the dare or ELSE!" Shigure said with a devious grin while Momiji nodding his head in agreement.

"I… I" Yuki stammered and looked at the other four who were obviously siding with Kyo on this one. Haru would've probably been the fifth but he was still knocked out.

"Yeah Yuki you can do it!" Momiji was trying his best to root Yuki on; he even had pom-poms that he confiscated from a Prince Yuki fan club girl about a week ago. **(Momiji was playing cops and robbers with some of his classmates again and he was the robber)**

"Umm… Yuki, go ahead it will make you feel a lot better" Tohru smiled. Hatori just nodded without any words.

"DO IT ALREADY YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted losing his patience.

Ayame just looked at his younger brother, waiting for what he wanted most.

Yuki took a deep breath. "Ayame I don't hate you… yes, you can be rather eccentric at times… and bossy… and overwhelming, but the way you that you look up to Hatori with some much admiration, is what _I _admire about you…"

"OH YUKI I --"

"Ayame, please, I'm not done." Yuki put his index finger on his brother lips.

"I also want to say that I forgive you… I can see that you _are_ trying to make up for your 'mistakes', **(Yuki always called them 'mistakes' because 'rejecting me' was to hard to say) **but I have been making it harder on the both of us. I'm sorry; I guess wanted you to suffer like I did. It was selfish of me and I am really and truly sorry." Yuki broke down and a tear fell from his eyes. He sat hunched over now, trying to hide his tears in is hands.

There was a brief pause, every one fell silent, shocked to see a tear fall from Yuki's eye.

"Yuki… don't, don't cry… I have already forgiven you… I was just hoping that you'd promise to come visit me every Saturday…" Ayame said waving a hand

"WHAT! And you just sat here and made me humiliate myself in front of that stupid cat. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried to but you shushed me."

Yuki's tears had been replaced with a bright glow of red all over his face. Yuki was embarrassed. Kyo fell out laughing. He was laughing so hard his cheeks and stomach begin to hurt.

Tohru had never seen Kyo laugh like that, she was a little shocked that he would laugh at such a fragile matter but surprisingly, she was happy that he was laughing.

"Umm… so, will you come to visit every Saturday, Yuki?" Yuki watched Kyo for a moment thinking about _how_ he wanted to kill him, then he looked at Ayame.

"Of course I will, but on one condition…"

"Yes… of course… what is it?

"Please don't hug me so tight… I do have asthma. Okay?" Yuki smiled and then hugged Ayame gently to show how he wanted to be hugged.

"I can do that!"

"Then it's settled then… Yuki will visit Ayame every Saturday" Shigure banged a gavel.

"YAY YUKI! YOU DID IT, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DARE SOMEONE!" Momiji shouted with pure joy and excitement.

"M…My Turn"

"Of course silly! Don't you know how to play DARE?"

Yuki really didn't know the rules of the game but he saw how it was done once and he _was_ a quick learner. "Oh… Okay… Then I dare Kyo…."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I JUST DARED YOU, SO YOU HAVE TO PICK SOMEONE ELSE!"

"No he doesn't… we are playing, DARE: Everyone's game, so naturally we cut out the rule of having to pick any person other than the one who dared you." Shigure mindfully noted.

"WHAT! NOBODY TOLD ME THAT!"

"Well that's what you get for jumping in a game without asking the rules" Haru had just gotten up rubbing a huge bump on his head remembering that they were playing dare. He stood up and walked back over to sit next to Tohru.

"WHO ASKED YOU, YOU DAMN COW?"


	9. Yuki's Revenge? Not Likely

Chapter 9: Yuki's Revenge? Not Likely.

Tohru had gone to go get some ice for Haru's head. (He it the floor kind of hard, leaving him with a big bump on his head)

"So what does Kyo have to do, huh Yuki?" Momiji asked the suspense was killing him.

"Well isn't obvious Momiji, Yuki is going to make Kyo just as embarrassed as he was, if not more." Shigure whispered as he pointed out the facts to his cousin.

"Come on, Yuki, spill it, what do you dare Kyo" Haru had just been filled in on what just happened between Yuki and Ayame by Hatori who, by the way, failed to mention drugging him.

"Well, first… I dare you, Kyo, to be nicer to Momiji…"

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL FOR! THAT LITTLE BRAT HAS TO TOUGHEN UP SOMEHOW! AND HE IS SO DAMN ANNOYING!"

"That's not what I mean Kyo, Momiji said to me that you, of all his Sohma cousins, where his favorite. Have you noticed that no matter what you do or say to him, even if its something meant for him to go away , he always comes back smiling. He just wants to be around you. So why do you keep acting like you hate him?"

"What are you talking about? I would do anything for that little floppy eared fur ball."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyo: Hey you're doing it again!**

**Me the Author: Doing what? (Innocent face)**

**Kyo: STOP TELLING PEOPLE I LIKE MOMIJI! I DON'T LIKE THAT DAMN RABBIT!**

**Me the author: You do so. That's why you always start fussing when someone says you do.**

**Kyo: NO THE HELL I DON'T!**

**Me the author: Yeah okay… (Giggles)**

**Kyo: QUIT LAUGHING DAMN IT! MATTER FACT, GO AWAY AND WRITE YOUR STORY!**

**Me the author: (laughing) Okay… Okay… so any way…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Then say it to him, because Momiji feels like you hate him."

"Really…?"

"Yes, really" Yuki said looking at Momiji who was staring down at the floor, his face slightly red.

"Oh, um… Momiji I don't, don't hate you okay… and I'm… I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Kyo said tugging his ear trying not to blush.

"You know, I think you should be saying that to Tohru… I know you don't hate me." Momiji said with a bright smile getting up to hug Kyo.

"Which brings me to the next part if my dare…" Yuki smiled "Kyo, I dare you to ask Miss Honda to be your girlfriend, after you apologize for everything you did to her earlier"

Everyone but Hatori gasped. (I don't know why Shigure gasped because he knew it was coming)

Tohru was just walking back in with Haru's ice wrapped in a rag. Everyone was staring at her.

"Umm… hi… guys…" Tohru was really nervous; the twelve eyes had been staring at her for five minutes now, not blinking. "Umm… I'm sorry… if I did anything wrong." Tohru inched her way back into the kitchen.

"_What did I do…if looks could kill; I think I would be more than dead" _

The guys had snapped out of it. "You better get in there Kyo… Momiji will go with to make sure you do it" Yuki smirked he knew that this was more than enough payback for what Kyo had done to him. Kyo stood there shocked.

"Well… put a move on it we don't have all day." Hatori was beginning to enjoy himself as he, Shigure and Ayame sipped down some sake that Shigure had pulled out from behind a plant beside the couch.

"I… uh…" Kyo was frozen in that one spot

"Come on Kyo! You can do it!" Momiji pulled Kyo by the arm, which was resisting a little, into the kitchen.

"Well… twenty bucks on Tohru saying no." Haru said to Shigure after the cat and rabbit disappeared behind the door.

"You're on" Shigure had shaken hands with Haru to confirm the bet. Haru, Shigure and Ayame listened at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the kitchen)

"Tohru…! Why did you leave us? Oh, yeah Kyo has to tell you something" Momiji ran to Tohru (who was sitting in a chair) and hugged her around the neck.

"Oh… um… Momiji" Tohru had been in La-la land still trying to think of what she had done to make six pairs of eyes look at her the way they did.

"Kyo has to tell you something… Go ahead Kyo" Momiji smiled.

"Umm…well… I, uh… I'm sorry about earlier, you know for yelling at you and saying I hate you…" Kyo began "I don't hate you by the way"

"As I recall, you said you didn't like me either."

"Yeah but I didn't get to explain myself." Momiji sat at the table and just stared at the two people he liked most. Tohru looked a little bewildered but kept herself open to what he was saying.

"DAMN THAT RAT!"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He dared me apologize to you and to ask you to be my girlfriend." Kyo said trying to calm down. "So will you be my girlfriend?"

CRASH!

Haru, Shigure, and Ayame fell into the kitchen. The door had fallen due to them fussing and fidgeting with one another, trying to hear. Momiji and Kyo jumped. The three scooted back into the living room, lift the door back up as they went, still listening very closely through the door though.

"No! Kyo I won't be your girlfriend" Tohru sounded upset as she stormed upstairs to her room.

"Kyo you made Tohru angry" Momiji never liked to see Tohru cry.

"DON'T YOU THINK I SEE THAT?" Momiji started to cry and ran to Tohru's room also.

"Momiji wait… I didn't mean to yell at--" Momiji was gone; he had run so fast up the stairs he missed touching a step and almost fell back down. Kyo went back in the living room.

"So how did it go…?" Haru asked collecting his twenty bucks from Shigure.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo took the letter out of the bag Tohru had given to him, shoved it in his pocket and left the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame, Hatori and Shigure were passed out drunk now. Yuki and Haru put Hatori on the couch and Shigure and Ayame in Shigure's room. (Yuki didn't want to sleep with Ayame). When they had put everyone away, Yuki and Haru headed for Yuki's room but paused because they heard some crying.

"Umm… Haru"

"I know, I know, pull out the extra bed from underneath your bed. The extra blankets are on the top shelf in your closet and the extra pillows are in they linen closet next to Kyo's room."

Yuki had drilled this into Haru's head every time he came to sleep over. Haru went on to Yuki's room leaving Yuki to investigate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo had gone on the roof and sat there for a long time thinking about what just happened.

_She said no. She said no._

_Why am I so stupid, she would never love something like me. Why did I even bother with that stupid dare…?_

Kyo's heart was hearting. The pain in his heart hurt so bad a couple tears rolled down his cheek. He then remembered the letter Tohru had written was in his pocket.

He wiped his cheek, pulled out the letter and opened it.

_Dear Kyo,_

_Well I hope you liked your present. It took me forever to pick something for you. It was hard choosing because I really didn't know what you wanted. But that's not why I'm writing this._

_Kyo, you haven't told me yourself yet but I know that you are going to be leaving us soon and I think I need to tell you this before it is to late… I love you, Kyo. I have been meaning to tell you that for a long time now. I just haven't had the nerve._

_Oh Kyo, I love everything about you. I love your hair, I love your eyes, I love the way you get that crazy look in you eye when you are ready to fight Yuki, I love the little wrinkle over your nose when you make your angry face, I even love how you lose to Yuki in a fight… although I know one day you'll beat him. Then I'll love that too. But I love you… even your curse._

_Kyo, I really don't know what I am going to do without you when you leave. I mean, the house won't be the same. It will be quiet, you know. _

_I don't want to be with anyone but you. I love Kyo Sohma!_

_P.S. Surprise! I know you didn't see this coming. Oh, yeah, and Happy Birthday!_

_Tohru Honda_

Kyo finished the letter and folded back up into his pocket.

"I can't believe she feels the same way as I feel about her." Kyo said to himself. But he just couldn't believe that after feeling the way she does she still said 'no'.

It was getting late. Kyo got off the roof and headed inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki heard the crying was coming from Tohru's room

Knock... knock… knock. Yuki barely knocked so he wouldn't wake up anyone from their sleep.

"If it's Kyo we don't want to see you" A voice that sounded like Momiji said quietly.

"It's not Kyo, its Yuki can I come in"

"No!" Momiji said.

Yuki was shocked. He was never 'not allowed' in Tohru's room. Yuki stood there for a moment. The door eased opened. Tohru had opened it and let Yuki in.

"Sorry about that, Momiji is still a little upset. You know you are always welcome in here Yuki"

"Yuki looked relieved; he thought that Tohru was mad at him. He stepped into her room and sat down on the floor, resting his back against Tohru's bed. Momiji was lying in the bed with tears rolling down his cheeks. (He is very sensitive.)

"What's wrong Momiji?"

"Nothing" Momiji wiped his face and turned over facing the window. Momiji was speaking in German. He only did that when he was really, really excited or really upset.

"Miss Honda?"

"Kyo yelled at him again. I really think he hurt his feelings this time."

"That stupid cat…. So Miss Honda, why did you leave too?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just a little upset, but I'm fine now." Tohru smiled brightly.

"Tohru, you never get angry. So what happened?" Yuki knew Tohru would tell him.

"It was Kyo. He asked me to be his girlfriend…"

"And you told him no, right?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he was dared to… I know its stupid, but I want Kyo to ask me for himself, you know. I just want Kyo to love me the way I love him…"

"Oh, Miss Honda that isn't stupid, not at all. I can see why you would feel that way. I think I should apologize."

"For what, Yuki?"


	10. Kisses… Nightmares and Flash Backs

Chapter 10: Kisses… Nightmares and Flash Backs

"I dared him to do it. I thought that was the only way he would ask you. You see, He feels the same way about you as you feel about him. I know he never shows it, but he does."

"Really…?"

"Uh huh. I'm so--"

"Yuki don't. I know you meant well." Tohru put a finger on Yuki's lips. "That is all that matters." She kissed Yuki softly on the cheek causing him to blush a little. "Well you better go get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night Miss Honda"

"Good night Yuki"

"Good night Momiji"

"Good night" Momiji was still upset so it came out in German.

"Good night Momiji"

"Good night" Momiji was still upset so it came out in German.

Yuki looked a little baffled, but he accepted whatever Momiji said as Good night. He left the room and headed for his own. Kyo saw Yuki going to his room. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into his room.

"You already knew how Tohru felt about me, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me"

"Well, yes Kyo. I kind of figured it out when she kept kissing you on your cheek and whatnot. She gave you so many hints, I thought it was obvious"

"Then why did she say 'no'? I know she must've told you."

"Get off of me…" Yuki pushed Kyo away violently. "It's not my place to say… you're going to have to ask Miss Honda for yourself…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back in Tohru's room)

"Momiji are you still upset?"

"Ja." Momiji turned over and looked at Tohru who was undressing. **(Don't be alarmed, Momiji isn't a perv, Tohru and Momiji always changed with or in front of each other when they were together.)**

"Hey Momiji, how about I model for you? I did get some new clothes and stuff last week that I haven't tried out yet, so how about it?"

"Okay… but I want to dress up too." Momiji liked when they would play dress up. Tohru had a lot of male and female cosplay clothes that fit her and Momiji, thanks to Ayame.

"Maybe we'll put on a fashion show one day" Tohru smiled as she shuffled through her closet.

"Hey Tohru can I see you wear that gift Shigure got you?" Momiji asked curiously. He looked like a five year old kid as he twiddled his index fingers. "I just wanted to know why the other guys wanted to see you wear it."

"Well… umm… Momiji… I, uh"

"Please"

"Okay, hand me that bag next to the bed then turn around all the way and cover your eyes."

Momiji did as he was told, he didn't peek neither. He really was just curious about the gift.

"Okay you can look" Tohru blushed slightly. Momiji looked at Tohru who was wearing an orange lace thong and bra set. He thought she looked normal from the front but then she turned around.

"Hey, where did the rest of your underwear go?" A chibi Momiji poked at Tohru's butt trying to figure out this new piece of clothing he had never seen before.

"Momiji, that's how it is supposed to be… um… Can you stop poking me?"

"Oh sorry. So that's why they wanted you to model this for them earlier, so they can see your uber wedgie." Momiji said casually as he went to put on a white dress suit.

"Yeah, I guess so" Tohru didn't say anything else about that topic; she thought it was better to keep Momiji in the dark about the kinds of things. Tohru slipped on a frilly dress and played tea party with Momiji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back in Kyo's room)

"What do you mean it's not your place to tell me!"

"Kyo be quiet. You're going to wake up everyone."

"So, you're not going to tell me?"

"I already told you no, so why are you still asking"

"Whatever, just leave!" Kyo laid in his bed and threw the covers over his head. "Get out, already"

"Fine." Yuki said blankly as he left.

Yuki stood in front of Kyo's door for a moment, thinking about Kyo and Miss Honda's situation. He walked down to Tohru's room. The door was still halfway open so he peeked in only to see Tohru in a silky robe putting pajamas on a sleepy Momiji. Tohru looked at him signaling him that he could come in.

"Yes Yuki?"

"Kyo is in his room sulking because he is wants to know why you said 'no'. I didn't tell him though; I thought you should be the one to tell him." Yuki said picking up Momiji for Tohru and laid him in her bed. "He seems to be sourer than when he left the house right after you said 'no'.

"I guess I'll go talk to him once I get Momiji to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy" Momiji yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now" Yuki said with a small smile turning off the light as Tohru climbed in the bed, snuggling up with Momiji.

**(Aww… Momiji is too Ka-yoot.) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyo was under his covers sulking. He honestly couldn't figure out why she wouldn't be his girlfriend.

Kyo was stumped.

Knock, knock, knock. It was so faint a mouse (no offense yuki) was louder than the knocking at Kyo's door.

"Kyo…? Can I come in?"

"Whatever…"

Tohru entered the room quietly. Kyo was still under his covers, he didn't bother to get up. Tohru closed the door behind her and stood three steps into his room.

"Can we talk?"

"What for?"

"Kyo, don't be like that. I know your wondering why I told you no, right?"

"Any person would after reading a note like this" Kyo uncovered his head, pulled the note from his pocket and set it on his night stand.

"So you read that?" Tohru blushed

"No, I let it set in my pocket all this time and--"

"Kyo, I said I didn't want to be your girlfriend because you didn't ask me because you wanted to, you asked because you were dared to. Do you know how that made me feel?"

"No… I guess I didn't" Kyo was sitting on the end of his bed now looking at the floor. He felt like the biggest idiot ever. "I'm sorry, but Tohru, that letter you wrote me, is it true"

"Does Momiji have blond hair? Of course it's true. Why would I lie to you about that?" she said sitting down next to Kyo.

"Well… I feel the same way about you too. I love you, Tohru"

"So, ask me again." Kyo looked at Tohru shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Ask me again"

"Tohru… I… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I would lo--" but before she could finish her sentence, Kyo had leaned in and kissed her lips. This surprised Tohru a bit but she soon succumbed to his gentle lips and kissed him back.

Kyo pulled her closer to him. Tohru's robes fell off her shoulder a little revealing to Kyo that she was just in her underwear.

"Umm, Tohru" Kyo pointed at her shoulder. "Is that the gift Shigure gave you?"

"Oh… umm… yeah" Tohru said nervously

"Can I see it?"

Tohru looked at Kyo for a second then stood up between Kyo's legs and undid her sash. A trickle of blood came from Kyo's nose. Tohru used her robe sleeve to wipe the small trace of blood. **(Sorry I have been reading 'the wallflower' and I thought I was funny how many nosebleeds Sunako-chan has, so I put one in here. HAHAHA sorry about that)**

"You are so beautiful" Kyo's warm hands followed the curves of Tohru's body. Kyo hesitated, but found his nerve again and began to kiss Tohru's stomach.

The hot kisses tickled and were rather arousing. Tohru pushed Kyo down on the bed as she kissed him passionately, undoing his pants.

"TOOOHHRRRUUU!" Loud yelling came from Tohru's room.

"Oh, I forgot about Momiji" Tohru breathed heavily after parting from Kyo's mouth. Tohru stood back up and tied the robe shut.

"Tohru don't--" Kyo watched as Tohru left for her room. Kyo was so hard he didn't know what to do with himself. _That damn rabbit._ Kyo took his shirt off (it got awfully hot) and just laid in his bed, he wound up dozing off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohru, I woke up and (sniffle) you were gone." Momiji was crying. Apparently Momiji had had a bad dream and when he woke up from it Tohru wasn't there so he got scared.

"I'm here now Momiji, don't cry"

"But… but"

"Calm down Momiji, its okay"

Tohru laid back down with Momiji and stroked his hair until he fell back to sleep. When Momiji began to snore (which took five minutes after the twenty minutes it took for him to go back to sleep) Tohru knew he was out. She crept out of the bed and out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru eased into Kyo's room and crept into his bed. Kyo's bare chest was just screaming at Tohru "Kiss me, lick me, and bite me". Tohru couldn't resist. She leaned over her boyfriend and kissed his chest.

Kyo didn't budge.

Tohru began to suck and nibble on his right nipple. Kyo giggled but he still was sleep.

Tohru swung a leg over him to position herself better then licked from his nipple up to his neck and began to leave red blotches as she sucked on his is neck.

Kyo was aroused again, but unfortunately he was still sleep.

Tohru went from his neck to this right earlobe and began to nibble on that as well.

"Don't you want to play with me Kyo?" Tohru whispered seductively into Kyo's ear.

"Of course I do." Kyo was talking in his sleep.

Tohru was getting upset. She rolled from over Kyo and started to get out of the bed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kyo giggled as grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the bed.

"Well I thought you where sleep so I--"

"I was playing possum… I was sleep up until you started playing with my nipples. I wanted to see how far you would go." Kyo laughed some more before his tongue began to dance with Tohru's.

Tohru broke the kiss. She brought her leg back over and sat on Kyo's waist, Kyo's legs being a back support. She could feel his fun parts swell under her.

Kyo's hands ran up her thighs beneath her silky robe and then back down again. Kyo opened the robe. His fingers gliding over her stomach and around her waist. He looked her up and down biting his lower lip.

"Umm, Kyo?"

"Kyo?"

"Huh?" Kyo had been in his own little world. The many dirty things that ran through his mind just a moment ago was ridiculous.

"I was just thinking, should we be doing this, you know, while everyone is h...h...ere?" Tohru moaned the word here out slightly, Kyo had found her spot.

"What for? Shigure and Ayame don't seem to care about us when _they_ go at it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flash back)

Bump, bump, BUMP!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kyo got out of his bed and crept to his door. He stuck his head out in the hall only to see Tohru and Yuki doing the same thing.

"Hey Kyo was that you?" Tohru and Yuki asked together.

"Why the hell would you think it's me? I was sleep just like you two"

Bump, Bump, BUMP!

"It sounds like it coming from downstairs" Yuki pointed out.

"Maybe it's a robber" Tohru said scared.

"Miss Honda don't be scared. Let's go and check it out, me you and Kyo." Yuki smiled brightly

"WHY ME!"

"Kyo don't be such a scaredy cat." Yuki grabbed Kyo by the arm and made him hold Tohru's left hand while he held the right. "We're all going."

Bump… Bump… Bump…

The bumping grew louder as they went down the stairs. At the end of the stairs was a broom that Kyo had left there earlier that day. (They cleaned up the house that day before they met up with Ayame, Momiji, Haru and Hatori at the lake) Kyo grabbed it with his free hand as they stopped and listened.

Bump… Bump…Bump…

Tohru squeezed they boys' hands

"Kyo do you hear that… it sound like voices" Yuki whispered.

"Yeah, it's coming from this way." Kyo pointed down the hall to his left.

The sound seemed to coming from the end of the hall in Shigure's room.

"Hey you guys what if Ayame is getting hurt?" Tohru said (Ayame had gone to sleep in Shigure's room, Shigure was still writing his manuscript he was a week late)

"He'll be okay" Yuki went to turn around. He hoped it was a robber. _Maybe they would steal Ayame too._

"No, Yuki you can't leave him in there by himself."

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru tiptoed their way to Shigure's door. Yuki turned the knob and the three poked their heads in.

KYAAAAAAA!

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki had seen way too much.

"Sh-Shigure and A-Ayame" Yuki's blinked and turned around but that image was burned into his retinas, well, Kyo and Tohru's retinas too.

"Umm… You guys it's not what it looks like" Shigure said, but Kyo Tohru and Yuki were gone before he even started to speak.

"Oh forget about them they'll get over it" Ayame said. Shigure shrugged it off and continue to do Ayame. His headboard continuing to bump the wall rhythmically.

(End of flash back)

**Ah… so that's why Yuki screamed at Shigure earlier for being in that position with Momiji**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH, please don't remind me, that image is still burned in my head." Tohru said shuttering.


	11. Kinky and Rough Lovers

**! WARNING, Rated "M" for mature! I have warned you.**

Umm… I was fussed at for using the word funpart in place of Kyo's manhood, but (sniffle) I'm so innocent you guys (tear)…

Kyo: The hell you are… you're sitting here writing a dirty story about me and Tohru.

Me the author: Shut up Kyo, -- so you're saying you don't want to (bleep) Tohru!

Kyo: (completely ignores that last statement) Really, I'm glad somebody said something about that. Funpart? WHAT THE HELL IS A (bleeping) FUNPART?

Me the author: (points at Kyo innocently)

Kyo: I DON'T (bleeping) HAVE A FUNPART. I HAVE A DICK!!! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A FUN PART TO YOU? (Pulls himself out) HELL NO! IT'S A BIG ASS DICK! SAY IT WITH ME NOW, D-I-C-K (points to a chalkboard then at himself, sounding each letter out).

Me the author: (Squeals and Shuts eyes tightly, a trickle of blood running down her upper lip from her nose) Okay… Kyo you don't have a funpart, just put that thing away and stop saying that...

Kyo: What? DICK? DICK, DICK, DICK, DICK… O.O How about COCK or PENIS OR LIL Kyo or…

Me the Author: My virgin ears. (Plugs ears with fingers) You if you keep saying that someone is going to start believing you like... err… dick.

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?

Me the author: Kyo I was just saying. (Running from a very angry Kyo)

Chapter 11: Kinky and Rough Lovers

Kyo smirked. "Yeah I know what you mean, but if we're quiet, I don't think they'll mind" _Plus they're in a drunken sleep. They probably won't even turn over, let alone wake up, until tomorrow afternoon. _He pulled on Tohru's robes, bringing her into another wet kiss.

Kyo slide her robes down her shoulders, he could feel Tohru's body heat on his bare chest, though their chests weren't touching. Holding herself over Kyo with one arm, Tohru slipped her right arm out of her robe; switching her weight to the right, she slipped her left arm out as well. Never parting from Tohru lips, Kyo tossed the silky robe off the bed.

Kyo began to undo her bra with his right hand, their kiss turning into separate smaller kisses because they couldn't breathe. He got the bra undone on his first try. The bra slipped down off of Tohru's perky breast and gently fell onto Kyo's chest. Tohru took the bra off the same way as she did her robe.

Kyo's cock was growing harder with every minute in his pants. Tohru could feel that since she was sitting back up because Kyo wanted to see her.

"Once this happens there is no turning back, you know that right?" Kyo said sitting himself up now with a very straight face. "So I'm asking you now, are you sure you want to do this, because if you don't, we can wait until you're ready" Kyo could feel the warmth between Tohru's legs on his thighs seeing as when he moved to sit up his legs moved up too.

Tohru scooted up real close to Kyo; there was still room between their chests though. Tohru's kitty was right on Kyo's hardening cock now. "Kyo… I… want… you… now so… I hope… this answers… your… question." Tohru said as she sucked and kissed on Kyo's neck, the word coming out as she took breaths between her sucks and kisses.

Kyo had red blotches on the left side of his neck now to match the right. "Tohru, I'm serious, are you sure you're ready?"

"Umm… No Kyo" Tohru threw on her robe and tied the sash, leaving her bra behind, and dashed out of the room.

"What the hell… where are you--" Tohru had disappeared out of site.

_Damn it. I should've just kept my mouth shut after the first time I asked_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where is it…? Where is it…?" Tohru was in her room closet searching under all the clothes on the floor for something.

"Yes I found it!" Tohru held up a decent sized black metal box.

"Tohru? What time is it?"

"Umm… M-Momiji… Umm…I-its 11:45" (Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori had fallen out around 9:30, I don't know but it was pretty early.)

"Oh, okay" Momiji turned back over and began to snore.

_That was close. _

Tohru tiptoed out of her room and closed the door behind her. She walk down the hall and stopped at Yuki's room to make sure he and Haru were asleep.

"That's odd. Why is Haru sleeping with Yuki? Oh well." Snores filled the room so Tohru didn't care anymore. Tohru shut the door quietly and headed back to Kyo's room.

Tohru had been gone for about thirty minutes and Kyo had dozed back off. He didn't think Tohru would be coming back (Sorry he keeps going to sleep, he is kind of tired, with all of the excitement he had earlier, I can't blame him.) She came in and closed the door behind her.

_Isn't he cute?_ Tohru smirked as she set the box down on the floor and opened it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Quick flash back)

The box was a gift from Uo and Hana. Tohru had told them how she felt about Kyo and the next day they gave her this box and Uo said "You know, your gonna need to tame that idiot" and Hana said "Yes. His electric signals have been more unusual than normal" And then they both looked at each other then burst out with laughter, well Uo did anyway, Hana just smiled a little.

You know Tohru; she just stood there looking dumbfounded.

(End of Quick flash back)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the box was 2 feathery pairs of handcuffs (one for each arm), some oils (Tohru didn't think she would use it, ever), some candles (It was Uo's thing), a whip (that was Hana's thing she is an undercover freak), and some other little things. Tohru pulled out one pair of handcuffs, she noticed that Kyo had a bar on his head board that she could handcuff him to.

Tohru eased over to the window and opened it some. She quietly made her way back over towards the bed, she didn't want to wake the cat before she cuffed him, then it wouldn't be fun she thought.

"Kyo?" Tohru had gotten the cuffs on with no problem and Kyo was still sleep. Tohru had taken her robe off and got back on Kyo's lap.

Tohru kissed Kyo's lips. Kyo was kissing back, he was halfway awake. Kyo went to grab her but he couldn't move his arms

"What the hell?" Kyo's opened his eyes. He looked up and saw his wrists were surrounded by black feathers.

"Now I'm ready."

"B--" Tohru stopped his words with another kiss. She was really amused by the look on Kyo's face.

Tohru kissed her way from his mouth to his chest, stopping to lick his nipples.

"This isn't fair" Kyo sucked in a deep breath through his teeth and let it out full of pleasure. Tohru just look up at him with a seductive face, biting his nipples.

"Tohru, please let me go." Tohru had found one of Kyo's spots and it turned him on like how a light switch does a light. Kyo began to struggle with the handcuffs. The cuffs were tight around his wrist.

"Um uhn…" Tohru teased playfully shaking her head. Tohru was at his pants now, undoing them fully. Tohru scooted his pants down his waist he lifted so she can get them from under his butt, then went down to the bottom of his pants and pulled them off the rest of the way.

Tohru could see now how turned on Kyo was, the throbbing outline of his cock on the inner left side of his boxers was more than enough to tell how turned on he was.

"Oh, does little Kyo want to play with Tohru?" Tohru asked childishly. As she moved her hand closer to Kyo, Kyo struggled with the handcuffs more.

Tohru reached through Kyo's Boxer hole and grabbed his hard cock. Kyo tensed up a little, but her hand felt so good on him. She pulled it out through the hole. Kyo whimpered.

"Kyo, do you want me to stop?" Tohru had been massaging and pulling on Kyo's cock when she asked this.

"…uh" Kyo couldn't say anything; it felt too good for him to.

"I guess that's a no then." Tohru licked the tip of his cock like it was a cherry flavored lollipop. She swirled her tongue around it and kissed it, she was teasing him.

"T-Tohru, p-please…" Tohru had taken him into her mouth, sucking and licking his hard cock. Tohru began to use her teeth to help pleasure Kyo, as his cock went in and out of her mouth. Kyo's body got tense as Tohru's teeth scraped up and down on his cock. Tohru had seen how tense he had become and used her hand to massage out his orgasm. Kyo closed his eyes and moaned as his seed squirted out. Tohru looked absolutely delighted when this happened. She licked off the milky colored liquid from Kyo's cock, tasting and savoring his essence.

"You want me to let you go?" She had stopped licking at Kyo's cock

"Huh…?" Kyo was sweating. He was in a slight trance; he'd never had that done before.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" Tohru whispered in his ear, licking this earlobe.

"If you don't, you'll be sorry." Kyo's arms were getting tired.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now let me go!" Kyo whispered loudly. (What an oxymoron… whispered loudly)

Kyo struggled with the cuffs again.

"And if I don't" Tohru was teasing Kyo again.

"Can you please let me go?" Kyo's arms were starting to get numb. He leaned over and kissed Tohru. "Please…?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll keep you there for another hour"

"Please don't do that, let me go…"

"I'm only playing." Tohru reached on the night stand and got the key. She undid the handcuffs and Kyo rubbed his wrist. Tohru went to put the hand cuffs away.

"I told you, you would be sorry" Tohru turned around and saw a naked Kyo walking towards her. He grabbed her hands and backed her up against a wall. Kyo was so much stronger than Tohru she couldn't fight him. Kyo pinned her hands over her head with one hand and pulling her thong down with the other. The orange lace thong fell at her feet.

"Step out of them, now!" Kyo had never been this forceful with her, it turned her on. It was like Black Haru was in Kyo. She did as she was told and stepped out of her underwear.

"Kyo?"

"I'm going to make you scream that name, I hate begging" Kyo roughly kissed Tohru, his tongue doing an angry waltz in Tohru's mouth. Kyo lifted Tohru's legs up around his waist carried her to the bed.

"Get off of me." Kyo threw Tohru down onto the bed.

"Kyo, I…"

"Shut the hell up" Kyo dropped to his knees and spread Tohru's legs apart. He took his tongue and licked up Tohru's core. Tohru had a chill.

"Oh, so you like that huh?" Kyo did it again and Tohru had another chill. He started sucking and nibbling on her clit. The sensations Tohru felt were unbearable. Tohru moaned quietly. Kyo was rapidly moving his tongue tickling her clit making long strokes here and there.

Tohru's body tensed up, Kyo could see this so he started using his fingers (they moved faster than his tongue) to bring Tohru to an orgasm. He loved to hear the squishy, popping sound that comes from fingering a girl. Tohru moaned again this time a little louder.

"You liked that feeling didn't you? Don't worry; I'll make it happen again tonight." Kyo stood up off of his knees pulling Tohru's legs up with him. Kyo had her legs straight up and spread open. He saw that Tohru's hole was going to be too small for his massive cock. "Have you done this before?"

"No, but--"

"Fair warning, this is going to hurt a bit but then it will feel a lot better"

"Uh… okay."

Kyo pushed his hard massive cock through Tohru's tiny opening, into her warm shaft which molded around Kyo. Tohru began to moan loudly in pain and enjoyment. Kyo wrapped her legs around his waist and bent over her to silence her with a deep kiss. "I'm sorry Tohru"

Kyo looked at her and she nodded, he stood back up straight and took hold of Tohru's legs again. He pulled out and pushed himself back in gently. Tohru's shaft wasn't too wet or too dry it was just right and with the extremely snug fit, the friction against Kyo's cock made him moan. He pulled out and pushed in, getting an easy rhythm going.

Tohru could tell that he was really trying to be gentle with her. "Kyo, you don't have to be gentle with me, go harder"

"Tohru, stand up and bend over, hold on to the bed" Kyo slid out of her so she could get up. She did as she was told and bent over. Kyo slid back in her; the fit was even tighter in this position and he could maneuver better. Kyo did as she asked, he held of her in the crease where her waist bent and plunged into her harder. The soft smacking sound their skin made as they hit against each other filled the room.

"Ooh… Kyo" Tohru moaned clenching Kyo's bed sheets in her hand.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, say it louder" Kyo gave a "Black Haru" kind of smirk, his tempo quickened as he impaled her. Tohru only moaned as the smacking sound grew louder. Kyo bit his bottom lip as grunted, this felt so good to the both of them.

Kyo slid out of Tohru. He roughly grabbed on her arm and turned her around into another angry kiss. "Get on the bed… now!" Kyo was long from being done with Tohru. He had finally gotten her here and he was going to give it his all.

Tohru obeyed and lay on her back, her head up near the headboard. Kyo crawled over top of her, now licking up Tohru's stomach. Kyo detoured at her nipples and twiddled his tongue around them. He continued up to her earlobe, leaving some red blotches on her neck along the way.

"I know you want to say it, so say it" Kyo whispered in Tohru's ear. Kyo wedged a knee between Tohru's legs, then the other. "Just say it." Kyo put the tip off his cock barely into Tohru then took it back out. He did this a couple times, he was teasing her.

Kyo finally forcefully slid his cock into Tohru causing her to squeal a little. Kyo groaned every time he forcefully pushed in. Tohru was moaning with every push too, her hips rising off the bed a little.

"Ooh… Kyo" Tohru was starting to climax

"Say it again." Kyo managed to say between his grunts and groans. He wasn't far behind; he was beginning to climax too. His speed picked up.

"Uhn… Kyo" Tohru let out a moan; she was reaching that point again.

"Again"

"Kyo" Tohru was almost at her orgasmic high

"Now, scream it"

"KYO!" She screamed. This orgasm was so much more than the first one she had. Kyo impaled her a few more times before his seed spilled into Tohru.

Kyo groaned and slumped over Tohru a little. After his orgasm passed, he kissed her gently and slid out. He fell next to Tohru, his back facing her. Tohru turned over and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Although Tohru was his now, something was still on his mind. "Who told you I was going away?"

Tohru didn't answer back. Kyo turned over and saw Tohru eyes closed with a peaceful expression on her face, her soft snoring filling the room. Kyo got up and put on his boxers and pants (his butt was chilly because the window was open) then got back in bed. Tohru had turned over; her back now facing Kyo since he was still lying like he was. Kyo pulled up a sheet and covered Tohru naked skin. He snuggled up so close to her that his chest heat warmed her back; he wrapped his arm around her waist firmly, as if he never wanted to let her go, and kissed her on the back of her neck.

"I love you, Tohru" He said in her ear; the sweet smell of her hair lulling him to sleep.

"I love you too, Kyo" Tohru said in her sleep.


	12. Beatiful Steamy Morning

What does a kiss mean??  
You want to know what a kiss means.

if a kiss is the Language of Love,  
then we have a lot to talk about it...

methods of Love...

kiss on the ear--------------------"I'm horny"  
+kiss on the cheek-----------------"we're friends"  
+kiss on the hand------------------"I adore you"  
+kiss on the forehead-------------------"we belong together"

kiss on the shoulder/shoulder blade----"I want you" & "I love you with all my heart"  
+kiss on the neck--------------"I want you"  
+kiss on the lips---------------------"I love you" or "I want you"  
+holding hands-----------------------"we can learn 2 love each other"  
+a wink---------------------------------"Let's get it on"  
+slap on the butt---------------------"that's mine"  
+playing with the ear----------------"I can't live without you"  
+holding on tight---------------------"don't let go"  
+looking into each other's eyes---"let's get romantic"  
+playing with hair on head---------------"tell me you love me"  
+arms around the waist -----------"I love you too much to let go"  
+laughing while kissing-----------"I am completely comfortable w/you"  
+biting lip while kissing----------------"I want you in my pants"

I just thought it would be fun to go through the story and find out what the kisses meant. Hehehe and so far this little chart is accurate…

Chapter 12: Beatiful Steamy Morning.

The bright morning sun beamed into Kyo's room, the birds tweeting happily. Kyo was beginning to come out of his deep sleep.

_It can't be. Morning already? _

_Damn. The sun is so bright… _

_The birds sound nice though…_

_Maybe she is still sleep…_

Kyo turned over and wrapped his arm around the person that lay next to him, partially grinning as he did so.

_She is so warm…_

_Her golden hair is so soft…_

"Golden?" Kyo's eyes shot open.

"KYAAAAAA! MOMIJI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Kyo yelled at the top his lungs tossing a sleeping Momiji out of his bed. This wasn't the first time one of his cousins had been sleep in his bed without him knowing.

"OW! Kyo that hurt" Momiji rubbed his head where a huge bump began to form. Apparently, Momiji woke up again and Tohru wasn't there so he went to go find her. He found her sleeping in Kyo's room so he asked if he could stay with them, he had another nightmare, this time about IT the clown from that Stephen king book. (Kyo made him watch that movie last time he came over)

"Where is Tohru?"

"I don't know. I was asleep just like you." That bump must've really hurt because Momiji was starting to tear up.

"Momiji don't cry, I didn't mean to make you bump your head." Kyo kissed Momiji's bump and wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek.

**(Poor Momiji first he was sleep in Kyo's bed now he being kissed by him, (sigh) if only he new what happened on that bed and where that mouth had been. )**

"Good morning Momiji" Tohru just walked in just as Kyo wiped the tear from Momiji's cheek.

"GOOD MORNING TOHRU!" Momiji ran over to Tohru who was wearing a towel as if ready to take a shower

Kyo looked at Tohru for a moment, his cheeks blushing with red. He got up and walked over to Tohru. Momiji had given her a big kiss on the cheek and ran downstairs to Shigure's room.

"Kyo… I'm sorry about Momiji he was crying and, and saying something about a clown that eats kids and --" Tohru apologized. The click of the door shutting behind her made her stop talking.

Kyo grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Kyo kissed her lips and kissed her neck gently.

"Tohru, I have to ask you something very important."

"Okay… what is it?" Kyo held her hand and lead her over to his bed and they both sat down.

"Tohru, who told you I would be leaving you."

"Oh, um… well…"

"Tohru, please tell me." Kyo was being really patient with her. He needed to know and getting angry at her wasn't going to make her tell him any sooner.

"Kyo, does it matter? You're here now right? So why do you need to know."

"Tohru… it does matter. They had no right to tell you that. I was supposed to be the one to. Even if it was going to take longer for me to tell you, I was supposed to do it. So, can you please tell me who told you?"

"Are you going to get mad at that person? Because Kyo, I don't want you to be angry with them. It was my fault they told me and I'm so--"

"Tohru! Just tell me!" Kyo said forcefully.

"Um, um… it was Shigure"

_THAT DAMN BASTARD!_ Kyo thought

"Thank you, Tohru" He kissed her on the forehead and got up to go wash up.

"Hey, Kyo?" Kyo stopped in his tracks.

"Hm?"

"So how are we going to tell everybody about us?"

"Let them find out on their own I guess."

"Well, I am going to tell Momiji, is that okay with you?"

"Whatever…" Kyo said nonchalantly and left towards the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Downstairs, outside of Shigure's bedroom door)

_Okay Momiji, just twist the knob very slowly and push the door open carefully._

Momiji had managed to open the door with no squeaks or thumps. Ayame and Shigure slept so wild. Ayame's right foot was in Shigure's face while his left foot hung off the bed. Legs and arms led to the wrong body, but their snoring was just was Momiji needed to hear to continue his devilish adventure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo turned on the hot water and stepped under the steaming fall of water. A stream of water ran off his nose as his hair became drenched with water. Streams of hot water ran down his back and his chest.

_How could he? That bastard, why would say that to her._

Kyo's mind was overflowing with questions and memories. He was so distraught. Right there, in that showering, Kyo began to cry. He was just overloaded with so many emotions; tears just began to fall from his eyes.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Kyo, can I come in?"

"Leave me alone." Tohru could hear the pain in his voice so she came in anyway, locking the door behind her. She could see Kyo's outline through the sheer shower curtain. Kyo was facing the shower head, hunched over with a hand on the wall holding himself up. Tohru dropped her towel and stepped in behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands touching his chest, laying her head on his shoulder blade. Her breast pushed up against his back as she embraced him, which aroused Kyo.

"I love you, Kyo, you know that right?" Tohru couldn't tell he was crying because his face was soaking wet. She placed a kiss where her head had rested.

"…yeah." Kyo's voice was a little high and cracked.

"Kyo, Are you okay?" Kyo wiped some of the water off his face with his free hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Kyo turned around and kissed Tohru.

"I love you too, Tohru" Kyo kissed her again, tongue and all.

**(Oh, getting clean can be fun!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	13. Kyo Changes?

Chapter 13: Kyo Changes?

Steam rose out into the hallway as Kyo and Tohru walked out of the bathroom together, towels wrapped loosely around them selves. Tohru was glowing and Kyo had a satisfied look on his face. He had temporarily forgotten about his newly found rage towards Shigure. The couple kissed and parted ways as they both went to their rooms to dress.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was even more beautiful as the morning had progressed. Shigure was up now, heading to the bathroom to clean him self up for the day. He was not aware of Momiji's little adventure into his room.

Tohru was in the kitchen now making a big breakfast, Momiji at her side helping out.

"Tohru, how much of this do I put in?" Momiji held up a bottle of dry white wine and smiled brightly.

"Um... just a little… here take this table spoon and put two spoonfuls in. Hey Momiji?" Tohru said then her voice got a little hesitant. She was beginning to get really nervous.

"Yes Tohru? What is it?"

"Momiji, remember how Yuki dared Kyo to ask me to be his girl friend and I said no?"

"Yeah?" Momiji added the two tablespoons a little sloppily but managed not to add too much.

"Well… we are… I said…"

"YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY HIM?! TOHRU THAT'S WONDERFUL! HEY EVERYBODY! TOHRU AND K--" Tohru shoved the nearest food item into his mouth to quiet him down. So he wouldn't wake the rest of the house.

"Momiji, we aren't getting married, but I am his girlfriend now." Tohru blush as she spoke with a hushed tone.

"Oh Tohru, that's great too!" Momiji tried shouting but his voice was muffled by the food.

"So… you are okay with this I presume?" Kyo said as he walked into the kitchen.

"OF COURSE! Why wouldn't I be? I always wanted you two to be together" Momiji ran to hug Kyo.

"MOMIJI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID LITTLE RABBIT!!!"

"Aww, Kyo you know you love that kind of attention." Tohru giggled as Kyo struggled pry Momiji off.

"Yeah Kyo… attention is right." Shigure slyly glanced at him then at Tohru who as he dabbed his hair dry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT YOU DAMN DOG?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT LOOK! DAMN IT MOMIJI IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!"

"Oh… I think you know. So Tohru, will breakfast be ready soon?" Shigure said playfully as he turned his attention to the wonderful aroma of Tohru's cooking.

"GRRR!! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!" Kyo was beginning to figure out what Shigure meant. His violent yelling jogged his memory and he was mad as hell at Shigure now. Momiji had let go of Kyo now, he knew Kyo was really angry, and not the normal kind of anger Kyo usually showed, this was so much different.

"Kyo, please stop shouting you don't want to wake the others." Tohru said sweetly, her face glowing as she spoke.

"Oh, how our beautiful flower has blossomed" Shigure said with a beautiful back drop.

Taking Tohru's words into consideration, Kyo ripped Shigure by the collar from his backdrop without a word.

"Kyo is very angry; I could feel his anger when I was hugging him. Do you know why he is so angry, Tohru?"

"No." Tohru lied. This wasn't a trait of hers but she didn't want Momiji involved in their mess. _I hope he doesn't hurt him. I have to finish quickly to make sure he doesn't._ Tohru thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving Tohru and Momiji to finish breakfast, Kyo dragged Shigure all the way to Yuki and Tohru's secret base, half choking him.

Kyo slammed Shigure up against a tree. He sat himself on the other side of the garden so he wouldn't kill him right then and there.

"Kyo, what is wrong with you?" Shigure asked rubbing his throat.

"Oh I think you know…" Kyo mimicked but in a low dark tone.

"Kyo what is this ab--"

"Why did you tell her? What the _fuck_ would possess you to tell her?" Shigure could tell Kyo had surpassed being angry a long time ago because he was talking in a normal tone and not screaming like he normally is.

"Tell _who _what?"

"Tohru, you fuckin bastard and don't you fucking act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Kyo, I'm sorry but I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"Grrr." Kyo had lost his patience and he was now nose to nose with Shigure.

"Why did you tell her I had to leave?"

"I told her you where-- oh shit. I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't mean for her to hear."

"Hear what?" Kyo spat. (Not literally)

"I was on the phone with Akito talking about it. She must've over heard our conversation."

"Akito? What did he say?"

"I can't tell you that"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY DAMN IT?" Kyo yelled grabbing Shigure by his shirt with a fist drawn, ready to attack.

"Kyo you said you wouldn't hurt him!" Tohru ran up and grabbed Kyo's arm. She was out of breath because she ran all the way there. "Kyo let him go. I told you it wasn't his fault… it was mine."

"Tohru, it's okay. I'll be fine." Shigure smiled brightly

"No you aren't! Kyo please… let him go."

Kyo pushed her away causing her to fall and skin her knee. "Tohru go home!" Kyo said not noticing she was bleeding.

"Kyo…" Tohru sat there awe struck at Kyo' actions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the house)

Haru and Yuki had gotten up and were downstairs now eating breakfast with Momiji.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY FACE, MY FACE!"

Momiji had been waiting for that shriek all morning. He was tickled pink; he wanted to roll on the floor with laughter but he held it in

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?!" Ayame shouted with tear forming in his eyes.

Haru, Yuki, and Momiji fell out laughing. Ayame's face was a sight.

"STOP LAUGHING IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Apparently earlier that morning when Momiji made his little trip to Shigure's room, he used a felt tip marker a new face for Ayame. Ayame looked like Groucho Marx; he even had drawn on glasses.

**(Please if you don't know who or what Groucho Marx looks like, ****http://www.fnal.gov/culture/Shows/02-03/groucho.jpg**** please go to that link NOW!)**

Yuki, Haru and Momiji were to the point of tears now.

"You guys IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ayame ran off towards the bathroom as Haru and Yuki Hi-fived Momiji.

"Momiji that really wasn't nice" Yuki giggled

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanna know what Akito said that badly?" Shigure said with a hint of anger in his own voice.

"TELL ME!"

"FINE! HE SAID THAT YOU WILL HAVE "_LEAVE_" SOONER BECAUSE YOU'RE RAGE IS OUT OF FUCKING CONTROL."

"WHO THE HELL WOULD TELL HIM THAT?"

"NOBODY HAS TO TELL HIM. HE ALREADY KNOWS AND THE PROOF IS RIGHT THERE!" Shigure pointed off to Tohru who was on still sitting in that same spot; the streams of blood half way downs her shin now.

Kyo saw the pain in Tohru's face and his emotions took a hard left turn. He let go of Shigure and backed away from the both of them.

"So your going to run away now, fine go ahead and go." Shigure said as Kyo had turned around, his feet ready to take off, but something stopped him.

"Kyo..." Tohru was some how feeling his pain and she started to cry. "Don't leave us."

"No Tohru… If he wants to go… let him go. That what he's good at, so just let him leave."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyo turned around and punched Shigure in the face. "JUST… shut… up…" Kyo Started crying his self as he fell to his knees. The punch did hurt much but it did leave Shigure with a black eye.

Tohru did know who to go to first to comfort. Shigure signaled to her that he was fine and to go over to Kyo because he needed her more.

"Kyo… don't leave me… I need you… I love you Kyo" Tohru knelt in front of Kyo (yes on her bloody skinned knees) and hugged him. He didn't respond at first but slowly he wrapped his arm around her in to a tight hug.

"Tohru, I… I don't… don't want to… to leave you… ever" Kyo sob in between his words. "But I know… I will have to…"

"Kyo… its okay… I know that isn't your fate."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FATE?!" Kyo voice suddenly plummeted to a deep tone, one that didn't belong to him. Kyo began to squeeze Tohru tighter. "DON'T HURT HER!" Kyo normal voice yelled.

"Oh… damn!" Shigure said rushing towards Kyo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There when thirteen... i dont know how this chapter will settle on you readers but its done and i can't change it... well i can but not going to jus now... i hop you likey... and this chapter has made me rename the story so... love it, hate it, i dunno... R&R and i love you guys/girls who read my fics...**


	14. The Mabudachi trio's ability

Um so this isn't the regular story line… I totally made it my own so please don't review with "this doesn't happen… and blahblahablah" because I know what actually happens and whatnot… I just thought it be fun to twist it into my own little morbid story… MWAHAHAHAHAAHAH!! (cough) . yea I think I watch a bit too much Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist cause… I think there is some spilling into this chapter of my F.B. story… and maybe a little bit of Constantine… who knows…

Disclaimer: me no own fruits basket or three days grace… or "animal I have become" by three days grace, or naruto or FMA or constantine.

Chapter 14: The Mabudachi trio's ability

Shigure had pried Tohru from Kyo's grip.

"Tohru, go back to the house, and bring Hatori and Yuki here RIGHT NOW!" Shigure said as he struggled to grab Kyo to keep him from going anywhere. "AND TELL AYA TO CALL AKITO!" he shouted towards Tohru's back.

"Akito, the one who possesses that damned god" that awkward voice bellowed from Kyo again.

"You're coming out, today!" Shigure said into Kyo's right ear only to get a hiss in response.

("Animal I have become" by three days grace begins to play… its kinda like Kyo's theme I picked for him.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was running for dear life back to the house.

_Oh no. What is happening to Kyo? Something is terribly wrong. Man I wish the base wasn't so far from the house. _

"I hope Shigure is okay."

Tohru finally made it back to the house, her breathing heavy and face beet red. She came in the house with so much urgency that Yuki and Haru, who were now in the living room, jumped up from there card game.

"Yuki I need you to come with me! WHERE'S HATORI! AYAME!" Tohru was becoming frantic. Yuki tried to calm her down a little but he had no effect this time. Tohru dashed off to Shigure's room to find Hatori. As she passed the bathroom, she saw Ayame and Momiji scrubbing Ayame's marked face.

"AYAME! CALL AKITO TO COME DOWN HERE!"

"Tohru... but i just can't... my face."

"NOW AYAME!" Ayame had never heard Tohru so forceful before and knew it must've been really important if she was yelling at him.

"OKAY!" Ayame said with that funny face still half scribbled on, and made his way to the phone with the quickness. Momiji stood there looking a little worried. He knew all this commotion had to be about Kyo.

"HATORI!" Tohru called.

"Yes, Miss Honda?"

"HATORI its Kyo, SHIGURE… JUST COME ON!" As she grabbed his hand and ran for the front door. As she went she grabbed Yuki and yanked him along with Hatori.

Yuki and Hatori threw questions at her but failed to get an answer because Tohru was too focused on doing as she was told.

They finally made it to Yuki's garden. Kyo was struggling with himself and Shigure. Yuki ran over to help Shigure hold Kyo.

"THE RAT! Is that who you send? A damn rat" Yuki looked a Kyo, startled to her a different voice coming from his lips. "LUNCH, is what you send"

"Hatori, you gotta pull it out right now!" Shigure yelled.

"LET GO OFF ME DAMN YOU!" Kyo's alternate voice shouted with fury. Kyo's had stopped fighting against him and was secluded into a small corner inside his head. He was tired of fighting against it, and his other half had won when he saw Tohru run away after Shigure got him off her. (His other being was taking over him so he couldn't hear what Shigure was telling her.)

"I knew this day would come, but not this soon." Hatori said as he unbuttoned his cuffs on his white dress shirt, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows.

"COME ON HATORI STOP BULL SHITTING (no offense Haru)" Shigure yelled.

"(None taking, because I'm a cow)"

"Fine, but i'm not pulling him out, it would be to dangerous with out Akito here." Hatori let out a deep breath and put both of his hands together, his index and middle fingers pointed straight up together with his other finger crossed between each other and his thumbs crossed over one another. He brought his head down to his carefully folded hands and began to mumble some words.

At this point Ayame Haru and Momiji had joined them, standing next to Tohru watching Hatori in awe.

"I didn't know Hatori knows the Fūin justu" Haru said looking at Ayame for re assurance.

"Yes, and as a matter fact, Shigure and I do too. We are part of the Mabudachi Trio, so all three of us had to learn it, it was one of those things Akito made us do. But Hatori was dedicated to his studies and he came out to be the best out of the three of us. (Shigure and Ayame's isn't as good as Hatori's because they played around alot, not practicing, and boy did those two give their sensei hell.) And if I'm not mistaking, he is going to use that and a transmutation circle seal to Kyo in place until Akito arrives."

"He knows alchemy too!" Haru's jaw dropped ten feet under.

"Really, but where is the circle?" Momiji asked curiously as Haru searched for one with no luck. Tohru just looks really baffled, like her mind couldn't comprehend what Ayame was saying.

"Just watch." Ayame said giddy.

As soon as those two words left Ayame's mouth, Hatori mumbled one last thing and, simultaneously, his index and middle fingers crossed between each other (still straight up). Then without warning Hatori quickly touched his four finger tips to the ground and a blue light emanated from the ground. With a quick motion of his hands the blue light was under Kyo's feet, stretching in too a big transmutation circle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO." Kyo was violently trying to shake Yuki and Shigure of and was beginning to succeed

"AYA, HARU…!" Shigure called. Ayame and Haru knew there roles and began to do their part, holding the cat still.

"Come on Hatori!"

More quick hand movements came from Hatori.

"What is he doing now." Tohru muttered. She was so worried about Kyo. She didn't want what ever Hatori was about to do to hurt her Kyo.

"Fūin justu, remember. That's how he is going to keep Kyo confounded to that circle until… well until he wants to let him go." Momiji said (You know Momiji is a genius when he wants to be)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this… sight?" Akito said disgusted.

Hatori had managed to bind Kyo into the transmutation circle. Kyo's other self was still taking over, now trying to coax Momiji into letting him free. The five that had been in the strenuous ordeal were drained, tired is not even close to what they felt.

"We were wait--" Shigure began.

"Waiting for _ME_ to pull this disgusting cat out of Kyo? Who do you think I am, your fucking maids." Akito hissed

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Ayame said a little bothered by Akito's words.

Akito glared at Ayame with piercing eyes "Fine. But this time I'm going to kill him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay not the greatest… but I though since thanksgiving is today I should give you guys something to read… and there it went. And I added a few extra stuff from some of my other favorite animes/mangas… because I was bored… hahahaha but if it's a no likey them I may have to rewrite this chapter… because I write to please. So read and review and please REVIEW… I love to read what you, as a reader, have to say. And I think that's it… mm kayz …. Thanx love u bye-bye now**


	15. I'll do anything

**WOW! So um, to the readers, I have been so busy with school and whatnot; I haven't really been able to write much anymore. But my boyfriend pissed me off so, I think I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands today… the bastard. But anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 15 to Kyo's Birthday Surprise. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not any part of Fruits Basket, Naruto, Trinity blood, Full Metal Alchemist, or any thing else that needs to be mentioned up here (I'm lazy). I wish I did… but I don't. Please enjoy the story though.**

Chapter 15: "I'll do anything…"

_Akito really had a strong distaste for Kyo and it wasn't just because of the cat. Akito hated Kyo period, you know… with a passion, and he wanted him to suffer which is why he never removed the cat from him when he was younger. His dislike for Kyo starting showing more and more every since Tohru came in the picture. On a subconscious level, Akito wanted Tohru for himself and it has been like that since he found out about the time when Kyo bumped into Tohru's mother when Tohru was lost that day._

Everyone who heard Akito's words looked at him baffled; they were all thinking the same thing. "Which is he talking about?"

"Akito… don't be - - ." But Ayame's words were cut off by a "Don't be what?—irrational?" from Akito as he glared at him with a devilish smirk.

"I was going to say and ass, but that'll do too." Ayame waved off Akito's words as he giggled, but Akito looked on with that nasty glare; this time the smirk leaving his face.

Akito turned back towards Kyo's direction, looking as if he was beginning to become absolutely tickled about the whole situation. Then as the corner of his mouth turned up, he pulled out a very antiquated ring from his pants pocket. The ring, called "Damnation of Purity", was very aged; it was one of those rings that fit over two fingers. It had a very intricate design of what looked to be the design of Abel Nightroads vicious scythe. Some say that that ring was made during his era and passed down threw the Sohma family through the years.

The lot gazed on and watched Akito.

Akito put on the ring.

Nothing happened… not immediately anyway.

After a few minutes, the ring began to glow and transform. It grew and engulfed Akito's whole left arm **(Akito's a lefty) **turning it into a very ugly disfigured arm that look like it should belong to Necrid from Soul Calibur II.

Shigure, Ayame and Hatori saw what was going on and got in there places. They each took places around Kyo making an imaginary isosceles triangle, Shigure and Ayame at the base and Hatori at the head, then started making hand signals different from each other.

Ayame and Shigure's signals caused a massive quake which was the cause of thick, old rusted chains jetting out of the ground, binding Kyo's wrists, while Hatori was busy releasing him from the Transmutation circle.

There was a flash of a bright white light around Kyo which disappeared in a top to bottom, decreasing motion. Kyo's moved so fast, running towards the closest person in his direction, only to be held back by a tremendous force as he approached Akito.

"You really think you can DESTROY ME? What makes you so sure of that?" said Kyo's alter ego in such a tone that made chill bumps rise on Momiji, Tohru, and Haru's skin. Yuki wasn't fazed too much by this because he felt he had done this all before.

Akito looked straight into Kyo's eyes and said blankly "Both of you… yes." And with that action, Akito reached inside Kyo's chest with his damned left hand.

Kyo screamed in pain and agony as Akito probed his chest, searching for the cat's heart within Kyo's. Kyo's screams and yells sounded as if he was going through a thousand years of brutal and fatiguing torture all in a parallel universe, where a minute in the normal was 3 days in the parallel.

"NO! Akito you're hurting him… please… don't…" Tohru let out as she sobbed in front of him, now on her skinned knees begging. Akito continued the probing completely ignoring Tohru and the fact that she had even said anything. "I'll do anything… just don't hurt him!"

Now, you wouldn't believe this, but Akito never intended on **killing** Kyo, he was just going to make it as painful as possible when he removed the cat. But now, he had an offer he couldn't refuse… _"I'll do anything…"_ from a person he wanted to himself and not with Kyo.

Akito stopped, his arm still inside Kyo, it seemed as if he had something in his hand but instead of removing it, he said very bewildered. "You are a very foolish girl, making a statement like that. Will you… do anything if I don't hurt him?"

Tohru looked up at Akito with misty eyes. "Yes… please, just don't him… I love him"

Why Tohru said that, even bewilders me, the writer. Akito was infuriated in just a matter of seconds.

"Okay…" He said in a blank voice and removed his arm with an ample amount of force that made Kyo fall to his knees, unconscious, as the chains land on the ground with a clunk. In Akito's hand was a black ball of spirit surrounded by rays of electrifying orange energy which began to decrease in size with every passing minute.

As soon as the ball of spirit and energy, the enigma, was removed, everyone of the Sohma, who was "cursed", felt a heavy burden lift from there shoulders, they felt as if everything was right in the world.

"Well that was fun. Hey Hatori, do you think it's safe to let him go now?" asked Shigure

"Its up to Akito, he is the one that knows is Kyo's safe enough to be freed" he replied

"Tohru, come here… I want you to love me the way you used to love Kyo." Akito said happily

"What are you saying; I still am in love with Kyo… I still love him"

"Not anymore… you said anything, so… you can't love him anymore." A maniacal grin ran across his face as he leaned in for a kiss which was as sweet as he imagined it.

"I- I…" she stuttered

"AKITO THAT IS NOT FAIR… YOU CANT DO THAT TO TOHRU!!!!" yelled Momiji with a hint of serious anger in his voice.

"She said anything, and it's none of your _business_ Momiji" Akito glared as he grabbed Momiji by his shirt, "jacking him up".

"Leave him alone Akito!" Yelled Yuki and Haru as they both went to Momiji's aid.

"YOU GUYS STOP… I said anything… to save Kyo, so if this is what is going to take, so be it." Tohru said stopping the tussle before it got ugly.

"But- Tohru--" Ayame said in admiration as he looked teary eyed in another beautiful backdrop.

Once the Enigma was gone, the left arm of Akito was released back into its normal state, leaving only the Damnation of Purity as proof of what just happen.

"Miss Honda, you don't have to do this. That stupid cat isn't worth it." Yuki tried to reason with her but she wasn't hearing him. Tohru went and stood next to Akito who gestured to come with him.

And with that… they were gone.

"I wonder if he'll make her his sex slave" Shigure said getting kick in the back of the head by Haru and Yuki, which sent him flying all the way back to the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Akito and Tohru drove back to the Sohma estate, Akito looked at Tohru and decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I called you ugly"

"No you haven't"

"Yes I did… it was the first day I met you, when you and Yuki were in school. I called you rather ugly but I didn't mean it."

"Oh… well I guess the apology is accepted then" and as she said those words, Akito leaned his head on her lap while she played in his ebony hair.

"I've always thought you were a beautiful person, I feel in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you." Akito yawned as he drifted of to sleep.

Tohru looked shocked by this last statement, she had always thought Akito hated her for the simple fact that she knew about the Sohma's. But I guess her intuition was slightly wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo had been released from the chains and was now in his bed being nursed back to good health since the whole ordeal depleted his energy and he fell unconscious.

Everyone, besides Kyo, was sitting at the table in thought

"What are we going to do when Kyo finds out what happened?" asked Shigure who recovered with only a few bumps and bruises.

"I, honestly, I don't know. You know he will be furious and will want to find her—get her back" Hatori stated the facts as everyone knew they would happen.

"Miss Honda really shouldn't have gotten in the way; I don't think Akito was going to hurt him in the first place."

"He took advantage of her… the bastard" Haru said after Yuki's statement which made everyone think, _"Yuki could be right."_ And in fact, he was.

"So the best thing I think we should do is break it off to him regardless of the outcome." Said Hatori responsively, Momiji just sat in an awestruck state; he couldn't believe Tohru was gone just like that.

"I think the same" Ayame said agreeing with Hatori's every word.

"Well it's settled." Haru said looking at everyone making sure they all were eye to eye.

"But what do we do about Akito messing with Tohru until then?" Momiji finally said as he snapped out of his daze.

"Nothing… I suppose" replied Yuki

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Sohma estate, Akito and Tohru had arrived and were now and about to eat dinner. Tohru looked as if she had just lost her best friends, Uo and Hana, She looked so sad.

"Why the dreary face, hm, Tohru?" Akito asked as they waited for a servant to bring there food.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Tohru, I don't want you to be sad… I just want you to be with me instead of… well, you know"

"I'm not--"

"YES YOU ARE; DON'T LIE TO ME!" Akito yelled as he knocked over the table of food. Tohru backed away from his tantrum into a corner.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" she managed to say as Akito moved closer towards her direction.

"You're sorry?" He spat as he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her in to the bedroom kicking and flailing at thin air trying to get free.

"I show you sorry you're going to be!" Akito said as he slammed his bedroom door shut behind the two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really worried about Tohru" Momiji said as tears glistened on his cheeks

"Momiji, she'll be okay… I'm sure of it." Hatori said reassuringly.

**So I finished this chapter at a decent hour, in my friends room on her room mates side… HER SIDE IS SO FUCKING MESSY… I don't know how I working in such a cluttered and disastrous area she calls a room. (THE ROOM MATE NOT MY FRIEND her side is THE CLEAN SIDE) it smells like something is rotting over her… and her feet. Ha ha ha. but anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 15 r&r por favor. Okay. Loves.**

**One more thing... the part where it talkes about Abel Nightroads era... I am assuming it was way back when. THATS WHAT YOU SHOULD TOO... NOT FUSSIN' K.**


End file.
